Consequences and Repercussions
by Earth'sEcho
Summary: "No, it was my fault," Jay said, giving me a sad smile. "I was the stupid, naive one who believed in true love. I should've played it safe like you did, and given you just a piece of my heart-what was necessary, ya'know?" I struggle to swallow the lump in my throat and within the reflection of his sapphire eyes, I can see his misery. "But I gave you everything, I'm sorry, Nya..."
1. The Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago…but I wish my auntie did!

A/N: Um hello! I'm new and this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me. Also, this will be a light collaboration between me and my auntie who is known as VelvetPersona. Although this was entirely my idea, she agreed to help me with grammar and other stuff, so that it looks more professional. She's a great author and created a world like no other for the Ninjago universe! If you haven't read her work then you need to!

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 1: The Decision_

"Nya please, just choose already," Jay says glancing at me before looking ahead to Cole.

I look sadly from one man to the next, knowing that no matter whom I choose someone was going to get hurt.

_Everything points to Cole, _I thought firmly. _Even though Jay and I have more history, he isn't my perfect match. The numbers don't lie. I have to do what's best for my future and…my future is with Cole. I know it is…_

My heart pounds loudly in my chest as tension grew between the two ninja. Sapphire clashed with emerald in a belligerent stare-down. Would my decision tear apart the relationship between these two brothers? But, I knew it wouldn't be right to prolong my decision and cause an even bigger rift among them. The animosity would just steadily rise until someone snapped and who knows what would happen if it ever came to blows.

_No, I need to end this now…_

I step forward and settle my hands on each of their strong shoulders and they turn their eyes down to me. Each of their gazes loses its hard edge and I could feel my heart splitting into two, but I quickly steel my will and force my mind to focus.

Gradually, my hand lifts from the warmth of Jay's shoulder until both are resting on Cole's. I look up at my boyfriend of two years and whisper a heartfelt, "I'm sorry, Jay…but I choose Cole."

I watch forlornly as his mouth goes slack and his beautiful deep blue eyes widen in disbelief. He shakes his head slightly but doesn't say anything.

I think perhaps for the first time in his life, he's been rendered speechless.

His eyes then shift from me to Cole and he doesn't frown like I was expecting him too. Instead he holds out his hand for him to shake and Cole takes it silently and without hesitation. I smile at their display of maturity, but it's short-lived when Jay's body unexpectedly flashes a clear blue. Before I can do anything, he releases a current of lightning from his body to Cole's and ferociously shocks him, causing Cole to collapse to his knees and clutch his chest.

"Jay!" I yell angrily at him, but he just turns around and walks away.

"I-I'm okay," Cole gasps painfully. "He restrained himself at the last minute."

I still frown however and look to Jay's retreating back. That was always one of the things I didn't like about Jay…his immaturity.

I made the right decision.

* * *

A/N: Auntie says I did well, but what do you all think? Please let me know by reviewing!


	2. What Goes Around, Comes Back Around

A/N: Cool! I got some reviews! Thank you all so much for taking the time to R&amp;R and those of you who just read, thank you too! Everything helps! My hands were flying over the keyboard because I wanted to get this plot-maker of a chapter out in a jiffy! However, I'll be gone for a few days so I won't be able to update again until next week. I'm going on a Cruise with my parents! I just want to let you guys in on what's going on. I hope you don't mind. :) Hmm…I notice a few people either just don't like Jay or are getting the wrong idea about this story. If I may just say a few words in his defense, Jay is a great guy. Sure, he has his faults, but who doesn't. And even though I'm a Cole-fan, I know for a fact that that guy is not the saint everyone thinks he is. He has some flaws too that would make any sensible girl cringe. Any true fan of Cole knows what I'm talking about, but I digress. This story is about Nya! I'll try my best to keep everybody in character!

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 2: What Goes Around, Comes Back Around_

Jay left…completely.

Cole thought it was best to leave him be and I agreed, so we spent a few hours just spending time together in Ninjago City. It was strange though…I was having a good time with Cole, but I just couldn't erase my mind of Jay and apprehension soon began to spread throughout my body.

When we got back to the Bounty, I had found out why.

Kai had informed us of Jay's departure. According to him, he looked tightly controlled and had currents of lightning literally jumping from his body and spiraling around him. He and Zane had tried to calm him down, but their words couldn't get through since he was talking over them and packing at the same time.

He had promised to keep up with his training and to combat evil whenever and wherever it reared its head and before he left, Kai said he wanted to tell Cole he was sorry that he hurt him and that he hoped the two of us would find happiness together.

That was a year ago and Cole and I are still together…and happy.

Sometimes my mind would stray to Jay, but it eases once I remember that Kai keeps in touch with him and it's nice to know he's doing well.

I smile and sip my vanilla latte serenely as I wait for my boyfriend to arrive. We were meeting at this quaint little café to hopefully discuss our plans to celebrate our one year anniversary and I was really excited. He's been so good to me, just like I knew he would and I've done my best to support him equally.

There's been hardly any trouble in the city or the world for that matter since the Serpentine were buried and gone and we each had our jobs to occupy our time as well as each other.

I blow on the creamy surface of the delectable hot beverage before taking another sip. I wonder if it's too soon to move in together. Ever since the team broke up and went their own ways, Cole and I lived in different apartments within Ninjago City….even the same apartment building.

I roll my eyes and chuckle inwardly. It was silly really, but he wanted to take things slow before taking any major steps. I agreed, but I knew that my heart would always belong to him and that we would be together in the end.

"Nya…"

I'm roused out of my reverie by the sound of Cole's voice and I rise to greet him once he's beside me. I move to kiss him, but he stops me.

"Nya…" He looks serious which is nothing particularly new, but his eyes look wary and despondent.

I reach up and touch his cheek. "Are you okay?" I ask worriedly and he takes a deep breath, keeping eye contact.

"Please, have a seat," he says and pulls out my chair for me. I resume my previous position and wait while he takes the seat across from me.

I observe how nicely he's dressed, very sharp and posh with just a hint of cologne that smells of the ocean and earth. I inhale deeply and blush. I've always like this particular scent on him. In fact, he said he switched colognes about four months ago. He runs a deft hand through his pitch black waves of hair and levels me with his breathtaking emerald depths.

I send him a smile, but his face still maintains its melancholy.

"Cole?" My intuition nags at me that something just isn't right. Today marks one year of us being a couple. We should be celebrating not sitting in petulant silence.

"…I've been wanting to tell you this for awhile now, but it never seemed like the right time…"

I blink. "What is it?"

And there's that direct eye contact again. "Nya, I'm sorry but…you and I have to break-up."

A chord inside my mind snaps abruptly. "What…?" I whisper.

"I thought I loved you, I really did, but I found out that love is not so black and white. It takes time to really find out if the person you're currently with is your soul mate or not and I experienced an entire year with you to see if you were mine." He shakes his head. "You're not. Because I have found someone who makes my heart beat in a way that you can't. Know that, I didn't go behind your back. You know I would never do that to you. Sasha and I started off as friends and we never went beyond that. And you've met her. She works security with me."

My mouth feels unbearably dry and I swallow in a futile attempt to reclaim some moisture. This just couldn't be happening…the tests…the revelation! _All of them pointed to Cole!_

"I need to end things with you, so I can start a romantic relationship with her. I hope you can understand that I'm man enough to say this to your face instead of sneaking around like some sort of low-life. Again…I'm sorry. But, I hope we can still be friends."

I vaguely hear his chair screech back and peer up at him with blurry eyes as he stands up. I quickly stand with him, nearly knocking my chair over in the process. I grasp his hand tightly when he tries to leave and through my tears I see him peer at me with sad sympathy.

"Please Cole, wait…" I sniff and shake my head rapidly. "Please try to make me understand why you're doing this. We were happy. This was…*sniff*…this was supposed to be our first milestone together. You're my…You're my perfect match…" I whisper the last part, wanting him desperately to take everything he said back. He's such a good guy. I don't want to lose him!

He takes another deep breath and raises our joined hands. His sorrowful expression is replaced with calm resolution. _**"Just because I'm your perfect match…doesn't mean you're mine."**_

My eyes go wide and my jaw goes slack. Every muscle in my body feels limp and he takes the opportunity to release my hand gently.

"I've already paid for your coffee, so you can just leave when you want to. Good-bye, Nya."

He turns to leave and my eyes follow his retreating form all the way out the door. Over the hustle and bustle of the café, I can still hear the slight chime of the door as he departs. I continue to stare in hopeless disbelief at him…even as he lifts a hand to greet someone.

The gathered tears in my eyes finally fall once Sasha comes into view. Her lithe caramel arms encircle themselves around my ex and he returns her affection willingly. She gestures that she wants to go inside, but Cole stops her by grasping her hand tight. He motions his head to me and Sash furrows her brow before turning to look through the window.

When her eyes meet mine, they instantly show remorse. She moves to open the door, but Cole shakes his head and mouths something. With sadness, she lets go of the handle and lets him lead her away.

However, before they disappear completely, she turns and mouths something that I understand perfectly:

_**I'm sorry, Nya.**_

I think I'm the only one standing in the café, but no one pays me any mind. My heart shatters like glass in my chest, but only I can hear the break.

My mind flashes back in time with Jay and I can still see the disbelief in his eyes and the slackness of his jaw.

An image that is surely mirrored by my own.

_Jay…is this how you felt…?_

* * *

A/N: I hope you don't mind, auntie! I just love ColexSasha! They're my favorite OC/Canon pairing of all time! Um, I know some of you are peeved at me for throwing you for a loop, but Nya's story is just beginning! And if you'll stay with me for a while longer, you might come to like this story. Please go easy on me! R&amp;R!


	3. Storm

A/N: Yay! More reviews! You guys make me so happy! I had a lot of fun on the cruise and did all kinds of cool things, but I was so tired when I got back on Friday that I didn't feel up to writing! I'm sorry! Not to mention, school started for me on Monday…Oh well! I'll try to make the most of it! Anyway, about this chapter. I really had a tough time with the atmosphere so I asked my auntie to help me out on this. So expect some very VelvetPersona-ish wording and content to be in here! Love ya, auntie!

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 3: Storm_

I took the long way home. If Ninjago City is considered the largest city in the word, then tell me why it felt so barren, so desolate, so devoid of life. With each step I took more tears streamed in never-ending rivulets down my face and the sky would lose its luster and darken until it was covered in grayish gloom. I managed to slip through the doors of my apartment complex just as the first few drops of rain pelted my shoulder and a thunderous rumble filled the ailing sky.

"Good afternoon, Nya" Charles the doorman greets me. He knows each and every tenant here by name as well as their relations no matter how new they are to the building. "Made it just in time, didn't ya? This storm is supposed to be a nasty one and last throughout the rest of the week."

"Hey Charles," I say back politely but can't bring myself to return his kind smile and he notices.

His brow furrows in worry as he eyes me from behind his black frames. "Hey, you okay? You look as pale as one of them geishas I see on T.V."

My feet don't stop as I continue my trek to the elevator. I press the up arrow and glance over my shoulder at the nice man. "I'll be okay. I just need some rest." That's all I can think of to assure him and he takes it with a grain of salt.

"Alright now. You take it easy. Haven't seen Cole yet, but I'm sure he'll be strollin' in sooner or later. Want me to tell him—"

"No!" I snap harsher than I intended and Charles blinks in surprise, his eyebrows nearly up to his hairline. I thought I had cried all my tears on the way here, but fresh ones prick the corners of my eyes. "He—He doesn't need to know anything about me anymore," I get out with obvious struggle. "It's over."

The chime from overhead signals the elevator had finally arrived and the sliding doors open. I hurriedly enter the tiny space and focus my blurry gaze to my feet as the doors slowly close. However, as they do I can still feel Charles' stare and discern his sympathetic look. I shakily press the "6" key, almost forgetting to and the elevator jerks upward.

I take the time to wipe my eyes and compose myself during my brief period of privacy, not wanting anyone else to see me look so distraught.

_I'm stronger than this…Get it together, Nya!_

I adjust my gold ruby-studded bracelet and run my fingers through my hair for good measure, the action always seeming to calm me in the past. Thankfully, there are no unexpected stops and the doors re-open themselves on my floor. I stride to my room as briskly as I can near the end of the long hall, its white walls furnished with sheik silver ceramic sconces that bestowed tranquility as well as light. However, I cannot absorb the peace the hallway offers. My mind and my heart are far too dark and confused to be blessed with any silver lining.

It takes a few more seconds than normally to open my door, my hands are still shaking and my vision is still blurred. Once inside, I shut the door quickly, producing a resounding slam and lean heavily against it.

My tears flow with a vengeance and I openly sob my sorrows and woes to my empty dark apartment. Losing strength in my legs, I gradually slide down until I land in a pathetic heap on the cold wooden floor of my entryway and reflexively bring my weak limbs up to my chest.

All I can see are Cole's arms around Sasha and their fingers interlacing with one another as they walked away from the café to start their new relationship. Even though he had his reasons, my mind just cannot fathom the justifications for his decision.

"…_I have found someone who makes my heart beat in a way that you can't…" _

I press both of my hands to my face miserably. "How can that be? How can Sasha be the one?"

A deep growl of thunder accompanied with sporadic flashes of lightning illuminates and ricochets off the walls of my home. And it was at that moment that I felt soft paws and a little wet nose touch the back of my hand, startling me.

"Kumi!" I clap my hands once and light floods my apartment properly, allowing me to see my pet Siamese cat. She looks on curiously with her big yellow eyes as I take another attempt at wiping my face and I smile despite myself. "Yeah, I know I'm home a little early today. I'm…surprised myself."

The storm has commenced full-circle and the rhythmic sound of rain taps continuously against my window. My body has become incredibly lethargic, but I will it to cooperate and rise to my feet. I slip off my shoes and Kumi follows me as I properly greet my home. I lay my purse on the kitchen counter and stroll on over to my answering machine once I get a glimpse of the red light indicator flashing.

Regardless of the prior events, a little spark of hope ignites within me in thinking that maybe it was Cole, but that spark is immediately extinguished before it ever had a chance to burn when the first message plays.

"_Hey Nya, it's Kai. Cole called and told me what happened between you two and uh…I just wanted to check and see if you were alright. *sigh* Listen, I know you're hurtin' a bunch right now considering how much you were riding on Cole being your…"perfect match" or whatever. So if you need to talk, call me whenever and I'll be there for you. Alright. Love you, bye."_

I frown at Kai's double-edged sword of sympathy and criticism. Although he never crucially interfered in the rivalry and disputes between Jay and Cole and my relationships with them, he outwardly protested my creation of the _Perfect Match Machine_. Angrily stating that love was not something that could be calculated or controlled no matter how advanced the technology and how using it would discredit humanity's self-reliance in using our own hearts, minds, and souls. He even went as far as to say:

"_GOD didn't create technology, we did and we are flawed because we are fickle and have free will. Humanity can never create something that is perfect because we lack the insight to what true perfection is. GOD is perfect, Nya and only he has the ability and foresight to know what can and cannot be. You are not Him…so don't play Him."_

I never wanted to play GOD. I was just so indecisive about whom to choose that I wanted to rely on a separate source. Something that would give me hard cold facts and definitive logic as quickly and accurately as possible and the _PMM _provided my answer. I utilized the gift that GOD gave me. I wanted to end the feud between Cole and Jay and by doing so obtain true happiness. Not to say I wasn't happy with Jay, but when a new door presented itself…who was I not to take a peek inside and find out what other possibilities were within.

_I really don't feel like talking right now and I don't know if Kai's words will console or anger me…most likely the latter…_

I halt my train of thought as the next and last new message begins.

"_Hey Nya, Chelsea here, your darling publicist! Just in case you couldn't tell! I just wanted to call and let you know how super successful your Perfect Match Machine is! I mean it has only been a month since its debut release and major retailers everywhere in the city have sold up to 100,000 units! Girl, if this keeps up then you best believe you'll be a millionaire in no time! We could take your creation worldwide! That's why I think to help keep the ball rollin', we need just a bit more publicity! Ya'know, to keep the product fresh in potential buyers' minds! Now I'm thinkin', a commercial to advertise a success story and who better to star in it than you and your sweet honey Cole! But of course, if either one of you are camera-shy then I can easily find a pair of look-alikes for ya! Think about it and call me back! Time is money! Smooches!" _

My heart clenches at the irony. After I chose Cole a year ago, I had wanted to share my formula for matchmaking with the world. I had tinkered with the multiple criteria and equations within the CPU of my creation and conducted experiments with several volunteers. And after witnessing more success over failures, I decided to market the _PMM _and hire a good publicist, namely Chelsea. I smile wryly and shake my head. I had promised guaranteed satisfaction of 96%, but by chance if that malicious 4% became an anomaly then I should've expected emotional gaping wounds and irrevocable loneliness to follow…How was I to know it would happen to me.

I rub my face in fatigue. I still have high hopes on my invention, so I won't issue a recall…not until I have definitive proof of its failure. After all, mine was just one of thousands.

Needing something to keep my mind intact and ward off the incoming depression, I backtrack to the kitchen. I bypass the wine cabinet, even though an intoxicated buzz sounds tempting, and instead rummage through the one next to it for a package of herbal tea. As I place the kettle on the stove, Kumi mews loudly and rubs her body against my leg, clearly wanting attention. Another grin curves on my lips at her cute display and I oblige by her wishes and pick her up. I nuzzle her affectionately and she returns my endearment with soft soothing purrs.

Cole didn't particularly like coming over to my place since he was allergic to cat dander and if we ever did decide to live together…I would have had to find a new home for Kumi (Probably place her with Kai since he has a cat himself). Even though it would've been hard to part with her, I would've done so for Cole. However, my mind doesn't concentrate on the man who left me, rather on the woman he left me for…Sasha Graciano.

I met Sasha seven months ago. Cole and I were only three months into our relationship and it had been a mere one month since Cole was instated as a member of Ninjago City's top security unit, _Odysseus_. Cole said he knew that his calling in life was to be a protector of the people. Thus while he became incognito under the guise of a ninja at night, he adorned an official uniform and worked to do the same during the day…and got paid for it.

Prior to _Odysseus_, he worked tirelessly and shot up the ranks in the NCPD. Getting constant high marks and recognition due to his leadership skills, staggering might, and keen intellect on the field. It was his first day on _Odysseus _that he met Sasha and learned that she would be his partner.

"_A tall exotic redhead who no one dares to cross…" _were the words he first used to describe her. And Sasha was just that: sassy, brazen, and very exotic. Armed with long shapely legs, a trim waist which gave way to a large bust, lengthy red tresses she always kept stylishly braided, piercingly intense platinum irises, and a lightly tanned skin tone enriched by caramel, Sasha looked like the epitome of beauty.

But in spite of that, not once did I ever feel like my relationship with Cole was threatened by her. I guess it had something to do with her general introduction and the overall behavior she displayed toward me and Cole. Yes, I remember that day…dreary and rainy…much like this one. It was one of the rare occurrences when Cole braved my apartment and wanted to stop by so he could introduce his new partner to me. And when I opened the door, there they both were…completely drenched and soaked to the core. While Cole looked irritable and uncomfortable, Sasha had beamed enthusiastically at me.

"_Hello, I'm Sasha! You must be Nya; it's nice to finally meet you!"_

Apparently before the storm started, Cole had suggested they hail down a cab, but Sasha wanted to walk in the rain and told him to go on without her. However Cole, being the decent guy that he is, refused to let her stroll through the elements by herself and stayed by her side. And they had bickered back and forth all the way here.

The vibe Sasha carried with her had soundly diffused my wariness of her and instead fueled my desire to get to know her better myself. She was respectable and considerate of me and Cole's relationship. During the times she was invited whether it was here or at Cole's place, she never overstayed her welcome. She never sat next to him and her eyes never stayed on him for very long. Everything was platonic. Just a nice friendship that was forged between partners at a job.

And I liked her as well. More times than not, she would come over to my place just to see me and we would spend countless hours laughing and talking about everything like the best of friends. Ninjago City may be the largest city in the world, but I only had a few friends within it…and Sasha had been one of them. On some nights when Cole was out on patrol with Kai or on the rare occasions when Zane was in the city, Sasha would invite me out to have cocktails with her at some of her favorite lounges and we bonded even more during those fun times. She never mentioned having a boyfriend of her own and the question kept circling through my mind as to how someone so lovely and charismatic wasn't attached. Therefore, there was an instance when I asked the question that had plagued my mind and I'll never forget the crestfallen look on her face when she answered me.

Tragically, her last boyfriend had been killed during the Great Devourer incident that happened some years ago. He had saved her from fallen debris by pushing her out of harm's way which led to him being crushed in the aftermath. He didn't die instantly and Sasha tried calling for help, but there was just too much pandemonium. Thus, the fleeing masses didn't pay them any mind. She tried to dig him out herself, but couldn't and so…she stayed with him through his final moments until he passed away.

His name was Nicholas Carbone and he and Sasha had a very serious relationship. So serious that before the incident they had talked about possibly getting married. That's when I learned that Sasha used to be a performer. She and Nicholas had formed a duet called _Storm_ after they both graduated with honors at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts and had become town celebrities so to speak.

However after his passing, Sasha gave up her trade and enrolled in the NCPD and worked her way up the ranks just like Cole, until she became a member of _Odysseus_. She blamed herself for Nicholas' death, claiming that if she'd just been stronger then they would've gotten out of the collapsing building just fine.

It was a very emotional night and I stayed with her way past the twilight hours at the lounge consoling as well as crying with her. She told me that since then, she never felt up to looking for another man. Which leads me to believe that she never made a move on Cole, her words and her tears were by no means fabricated…a person wouldn't lie about something like that.

Which means…it was all Cole. Cole was the one who took the initiative.

A steady column of steam wafts from the spout of the kettle and the high-pitched whistle from it informs me the water is hot enough to serve its purpose. I place Kumi back down on the floor and gather my favorite China teacup and saucer from the cupboard. I run my thumb pleasantly across the elegantly etched blue leaf embroidery before setting it down on the counter. I can already feel the calming effects of the vapors as the pouch soaks in the hot water.

A sharp vein of blue lightning catches my eye from beyond my window and I make my way over to the fainting couch beside it to observe the storm in all its raw beauty. Settling down comfortably with my tea in hand and Kumi in my lap, I watch the clear droplets obscure the pastel lights of the city.

Cole…

I couldn't make him completely happy even though I tried my best. Somewhere down the line, he developed feelings for Sasha, but before he could pursue her wholeheartedly he had to sever his ties with me. I don't know when Sasha's feelings changed. All I do know…is that I was their equalizer.

I had helped keep their partnership strong. After some time, Sasha had become like a sister to me and she confided in me about some of the problems she was having with Cole. How she felt overshadowed by him and how he was too protective of her. She had tried to tell him herself, but it led to a very bad argument that almost threatened the end of their partnership.

It was I who got them both in a room. It was I who got them to reach common ground. Cole always had this fierce protectiveness over the people around him especially friends, but he admitted he needed to learn when to back off and allow them to rely on their own strength, especially if they were competent.

I blow over the steaming liquid and take a tentative sip. Does that mean…I could've inadvertently brought the two of them closer together? Am I not only the equalizer…but the catalyst as well?

I groan miserably and slouch to the side, resulting in my right temple to come in contact with the cold glass of my window.

_I don't want to think about this anymore…I just want to…_

My eyes follow the slow trail of a single drop of water and continue to watch as it suddenly splits into three trails before continuing its journey south…

I vaguely recall that today is the third of April…

A powerful crack of lightning sounds…and another…and another…three consecutive blue splinters of breathtaking feats of nature fill my field of vision…

My eyes widen ever so slightly as my mind conjures up an old memory…

_Three…is Jay's favorite number. It's his favorite because…when you turn it on its side…it looks like an animal's cute muzzle…_

An abrupt and breathless laugh suddenly careens from my throat, even though it sounds choked and ragged. My eyes never leave the dark sky, not wanting to miss another stroke of blue art.

My body doesn't stir, nor does my concentration breaks…not even when I hear the apartment front door above me open and close…not even when I hear the telephone ring…

My heart and soul finds comfort in the memoirs of the past filled with deep sapphire blue.

_I've decided that…I'll just think about Jay…and I'll think about him for the rest of the week._

* * *

A/N: With school and everything, it might take me some time to find a good posting pattern, but you best believe I'll try! We are getting into the meat and potatoes of this story and I'm super excited! And I hope some of you are too! I don't know whether or not I should switch POVs to different characters like Kai or something for some variety, but hey! Let me know in some reviews! Please!


	4. Reminisce and a Phone Call

A/N: Wow! I never imagined I would get so many reviews for my little story! Thanks so much everyone and thanks to those who just visited! I really appreciate everything! I'm taking this story up a notch with letting Kai have control this chapter, so buckle up! I took some tips from my auntie on how to portray Kai since she does so, so beautifully! I hope I don't mess up!

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 4: Reminisce and a Phone Call_

I tug tiredly at my tie and let it dangle around my neck. Damn had today been a long day! When I passed the bar exam three years ago, I had expected a smooth transition into a solid career. And although my aspiration was achieved, there were days (_such as this one!) _that I wished I'd picked a different trade rather than Defense Attorney.

I sigh as I pick up my glass of rum and coke from the counter of my kitchen.

_Maybe a firefighter? Tch! Who am I kiddin'?! I make fires, I don't put em' out!_

Stuffing a hand into my slacks, I stroll over to my expansive window and peer out to the city beyond the glass. Sunset…a mixture of autumn colors against a darkening sky. I let a smirk curve at the corner of my lips before taking a sip of my drink.

I have seen the fruits of my labor though, and this is one of them. A kick-ass bachelor pad overlooking the city. I've certainly come a long way… from a teenage country boy from Ignacia turned ninja to a city-dwellin' hard-knocked attorney…who will forever be a ninja. But despite the materialistic things, the majority of the reward I receive is undoubtedly the feeling I get each day on the job.

The courtroom is its own battlefield and it's like no other. The adrenaline rush, staring down and fighting against the opposing prosecutor and his/her accusations! Defending my client, presenting evidence, clawing out lies from a witness's testimony…sigh…all of it is invigorating! Especially if I manage to prove my client's innocence and get the "Not Guilty" verdict.

Yeah...that's the _real_ reward.

Truth and justice obtained without having to use a sword…what a new and refreshing feeling!

I take another sip from drink and decide to step out onto the balcony. I feel even more relaxed from the soothing gusts of wind and warm climate. Today marks the beginning of June and I'll be turning twenty-five this month. Heh…maybe I'll ask Mr. Wright for a few _Pro Bono _cases to celebrate. And maybe I should go home too…back to Ignacia to visit. It's been awhile… Yeah, and I think I'll drag Nya along for the ride.

I lean forward and grasp the bar railings, my gaze focused on the dim lighting of the sun. Has it really been six years since we all went our separate ways? Six whole years since I've seen my best friend. I shake my head ruefully. Everybody's moved on… though Cole and I still perform nightly patrols as Ninja when we can, he's married to Sasha now and they're expecting their first child soon. Zane is still traveling the world, but recently, the last time I talked to him, he had been spending a lot of time in a rural mountain village somewhere. I think it was called…Shika or somethin' and he sounded like he was enjoying himself. Lloyd had moved out on his own, but I heard he still keeps in contact with Garmadon and Misako. And as for Sensei Wu…he's established a new monastery nestled in the valley of the Golden Peaks. I should try to visit him too when I can…I hope he got my letter.

And then there's Nya.

I talked to her just a few days ago and I'm glad she's doing well. When Cole broke-up with her five years ago, I thought she was going to crumble down completely considering she left Jay for him. But thankfully, she didn't…not _completely _anyway. She struggled, of course, and I supported her as best I could as her brother, but in the end, she has been able to bounce back and get her life together. I don't comment anymore about her _"Perfect Match Machine" _since she already knows how I feel about it. It just angers me that she decided to market it.

When in retrospect, in my opinion, that damned invention was the start of her misery. A start to a series of unfortunate events. I never took it upon myself to interfere with my sister's romantic relationships because she always proved how intelligent and self-aware she was. There never was a need for me to worry. And the same for Jay. I was happy for them when they decided to start seeing each other. Sure, their relationship wasn't perfect. Hell, even _I_ saw the flaws, but they were happy. Anyone with eyes and ears knew that. They spent all that time together getting to know each other. All those lucrative moments that both Jay and Nya would tell me about separately, just going on and on and gushing about stuff like, _"Look what Jay gave or did for me…" _or _"Look what Nya gave or did for me…" _and at times I didn't even ask what had happened during one of their numerous dates or vacations. You just couldn't doubt their love for each other. Especially Jay's.

And Cole…he just seemed really nonchalant about their relationship. Not once did he ever express any jealously or animosity towards them for being together. I would actually think he was happy about it and supported them, giving how many times he jokingly called them _"lovebirds…" _or even that one instance a long time ago when he told Nya that, he wished he had a cool little sister like her. Those words are categorized as platonic by normal people standards, I would think. And he and Nya didn't interact very often either, at least not that I saw.

So going off that, the whole gut-wrenching scenario that followed didn't make any sense to me. For Nya to take the opinion of an outside source seriously and as a result, in a blink-of-an-eye decided she had feelings for Cole, baffled the shit outta me! And for Cole's personality to do an entire 360 degree turn and express such _inconsideration_ for Jay and Nya's relationship _infuriated _me!

_**I just didn't understand it!**_

And Zane and I could do nothing but watch as their ridiculous love triangle tore our team apart from the inside out. It was pitiful and unbecoming of fearsome warrior Shinobi.

And after that shitty melodrama, what was there to show for it? Nya picked Cole and Jay was devastated.

No…_"devastated" _doesn't describe Jay's state of being well enough during that time.

I will never forget the expression on my best friend's face when he returned to the Bounty that night…and neither does Zane since he still brings it up even after all this time.

He was completely pale, white as a sheet, and his eyes stared at nothing. They were wide, blank, and lifeless, the usual enthusiasm and zest within gone. Not to mention, they were devoid of blue. His pupils had dilated so tremendously that his irises had become pitch black.

All I felt was shock at the time when he first appeared before me and Zane. But when he started talking and the lightning started surging and coursing around his body uncontrollably…all I felt then was mind-numbing concern for my younger brother. I didn't want him to leave and I tried my damndest to get him to calm down, but it was like he didn't see us.

It was strange because he knew we were there, he just didn't acknowledge our presence. I was stricken with emotional panic when I saw the traces of tears before he summoned his Storm Fighter. The dome of lightning that naturally circled the vehicle had tripled in size. I screamed at Jay to get out, that it wasn't safe and it was Zane who held me back when I tried to approach the pulsating aircraft. I remember him yelling in my ear over the electrical storm that Jay could accidently kill us if we did anything to stop him. But even while knowing that, I still wanted to try. He had just looked so…_dangerously unstable. _I was afraid he'd do something stupid and drastic…Thank God, he didn't.

It would've been different if Nya had been unhappy with Jay, but she wasn't. So the entire travesty just seemed unnecessary in my eyes. And from an outside perspective on observing Nya and Cole's relationship while it was still going on, it looked only marginally better than when she was with Jay if not a little bit worst. Reason being, they were less compatible. Cole wasn't a technological wiz like Jay so Nya had to sacrifice conversing with someone who passionately shared her interests and hobbies. And yeah, I'll be the first one to agree that Cole is more mature than Jay, but that's just it. She didn't trade _up _nor did she trade _down_. Cole and Jay are two completely different people with their own strengths and weaknesses and Nya had to compensate for their flaws by focusing on their attributes. Which, therefore proves the point that there is no such thing as a "perfect match". You can only guess that a person is right for you and through trial and error and going through trials and tribulations together, only those things can dictate how strong your love is or if you even find love at all. Love can never be predetermined. _**Never.**_

But I wonder…did Nya ever realize her _own _flaws and imperfections…?

I never told her this…and I never will, but one day, back when Cole was still seeing her, he came to visit me to talk about something that was troubling him.

He was afraid that he would have to go see a doctor because he thought he was impotent. Now…I was a bit disturbed by this because obviously I didn't want to know about my little sister's sex life…or lack thereof. But since he said, he couldn't get a hold of Zane. I was the only other guy he could come to. However, as it turned out, he had absolutely nothing to worry about (pfft! Not like a doctor could fix that problem, mind you) for another _very_ obvious reason. And from that piece of conclusive evidence…it could be deduced that Nya was unable to get Cole aroused enough for sex.

It's sadly worth a few chuckles now that I think about…Tch! "perfect match" my ass…

In all seriousness though…it makes me wonder if maybe women are all crazy. Why do they keep wanting more and never realizing that what they have is good enough? Why go on a fruitless quest for perfection, when all you have to pick from is the human race? It's just a waste of time. And during all that searching and no doubt, constantly failing, all you'll receive in the end is solitude.

Is that what you want, Nya? To be bitter and alone?

You're focusing on your career now and that's good, but…you haven't mentioned another man in your life.

You know I just want you to be happy, sis. Though I may become cross with you sometimes, you know I mean well.

Speaking of which, I haven't exactly been burning up the social scene lately myself. I'm not really depressed, but…my last break-up was a messy one. Michelle Lee Chang. A beautiful raven-haired diva that I had been dating for the past year and a half… Yeah, I cut her loose. It was going great for awhile and although the sex was good, it was nothing to write home about compared to my previous lovers. I really didn't like how clingy and easily jealous she was, and I especially didn't like the fact that she called me…_ "Kai-sama!" _Yeah, I admit I have an ego, but I know I'm not a lord or any kind. And it just seemed disrespectful to throw around Japanese honorifics like that.

However, if a woman was to ever call me that, then I would want them _to mean it_ and not use it as a frivolous pet name.

I've been caught up in my work since then, but I haven't given up. After all, there's a soul mate for every single person in this world, if they're willing to look.

Now all that I really want…is to see my little brother again. It's been going on a year now since I've even heard his voice.

I hope he's still doing okay…

I put my glass up to my lips again only to discover that it's empty. I also notice that it's dark and the lights of Ninjago City had flickered to life, illuminating the buildings in a flashy radiance.

"Wow Kai, talk about your inner monologues…" I whisper to myself and push off the railings. I yawn loudly and scratch the back of my head out of habit. I calmly look down when I feel something long press against my ankle.

"_Ippo, anata wa kūfuku no shōnen?" _(Ippo, you hungry boy?) I ask brightly to the somewhat heavily-muscled cat and receive a loud meow in response. I turn around to trail back inside my home and I just know he's padding after me.

To my surprise, Ippo can only understand Japanese well and maybe one or two words in English. He's also a Highlander, and his long-haired spotted coat makes him look like a miniature lynx. And believe it or not, he took to me faster than I took to him. It happened three years ago on the day of my bar exam. I was nervous as all hell on my way to class and always walked to the campus since it was just a few blocks down from my old apartment. I remember going over the key materials in my law books in my head when suddenly I got the notion to look down and when I did…there he was…padding briskly right beside me and staring up at my face meowing really loudly.

And after giving him an inquisitive eyebrow, I promptly ignored him. But man, was the big furball persistent! Even when I started running, he _still_ managed to keep in stride with me and while I may not be as fast as Jay, I still pride myself in the aspect of speed. Anyway, once I made it inside the building and got seated to take my exam, I took note of how calm and focused I was. And that maybe, just maybe…that little furball helped me out with his pestering and got my blood-pumping in a friendly competition. Consequently, I was confident on most of the answers I gave on the exam and when I left the campus after completing it, lo and behold, I found him right there waiting for me.

I remember smirking and giving him another eyebrow before taking off for home. And…ha! He kept up with me, and I laughed the entire time. After that, when I reached the stoop of my building, I decided _what the hell _and brought him in. He was just too fun not to have with me, and I _really_ celebrated his eccentricities three days later when I received the call that I passed the exam.

I smile as I set his bowl of food on the floor of the kitchen. I named him _"Ippo" _for that special little competition we had, meaning _"first step"_. He's not only my pet but also my good luck charm.

I watch him chow down for a few moments before going over to the refrigerator to muse about my own dinner.

I frown as I look over the contents, nothing really appetizing enough to catch my eye. "Maybe take-out is my best bet…"

My phone suddenly rings, distracting me from current dilemma and I go over to the living room to answer it.

"Hello?" I say while plopping down on my sofa. I vaguely realize that I didn't even bother to check the caller ID.

(Hey Kai, how've ya been?)

Recognizing the somewhat now lower pitched voice instantly, my eyes widen and I sit up straighter.

"_**Jay?!"**_ I yell in shock and I can hear him hiss in pain over the line.

(_Oi _man, not so loud…It's four o' clock in the morning over here.)

"Oh, m-my bad bro," I stutter into the receiver, still reeling off my astonishment. "Wait, where are you? Can you tell me where you are?" I ask quickly and there's a pause.

_C'mon Jay, give me a clear answer this time. Don't just say you're safe._

(…Overseas…Wellbridge to be exact. I'm visiting my parents at the moment.)

I release the breath I was holding quietly in a subtle sigh of relief at finally receiving an exact location of where he's at. "That's right um…last we spoke, you did say your parents were retiring and wanted to spend their twilight years in their homeland."

(Yeah, so that's where I'm at. So…still arguing with people to make a living?) He asks and I laugh. There was a touch of his old teasing humor in the now deeper voice.

"Hell yeah! And pretty damn good at it too! What about you? What have you been doing?" I ask and there's another pause, but this one is much longer than the last. I know he hates when I bring the conversation back to him, but what am I supposed to do? He rarely talks about himself or his whereabouts. I know he's changed. He's no longer the boasting motor-mouth back when we were nineteen. This is a new Jay Walker. I Jay Walker that I barely know and who I only receive a phone call from once every blue moon.

(Actually Kai…I wanted to call and let you and possibly Zane know that…I'll be flying in to Ninjago City pretty soon.)

"What?! You're coming here?!" I can barely contain my excitement! My little bro was coming back! I would finally be able to see his face again after six whole years of absence! "Jay, that's great! I'm thrilled, but why are you coming here?!"

(It's just a temporary visit…We'll be staying for two months to talk to some investors and some other supposedly important people, and I have to attend a press conference on the 27th of July…)

My brow knits in confusion. "Hold on, bro… What? Just what exactly is your line of work? What have you been doing all these years?"

He sighs. He sounds tired. (It's not really a big deal… I just invented a new generator…the _Pegasus Core_…)

My mouth falls open. "You…_You _invented the _Pegasus Core_?! _That was you!?_" Unbelievable! The old Jay wouldn't be this calm and casual about something like this! Nope! The old Jay would be _demanding _a press conference and _demanding _for his face to be plastered everywhere! "Wait…the blackout that swept all of north Ninjago four years ago…was that…"

(I may have been the cause… I just wanted to help…)

"I think you did more than _help_…" I get out with a shake of my head. "Jay…north of Ninjago is a fourth of our world! You saved over a million cities! I remember it being on the news for months! There was also a special press release in the paper! Yeah…there was a long curly-haired redhead woman holding the _Pegasus Core _and the column stated that her name was Anastasia Lagunov and that she was the girlfriend of the inventor who she stated to be a reclusive…"

(Yeah…that was Anya, my ex-girlfriend…I didn't really want any attention…though it seemed to find me regardless…I guess even a ninja of my caliber can't hide forever, huh…?)

"Yes, of course…why didn't I figure it out sooner…?" I go on, recalling the article in the paper four years ago perfectly from memory. "The intricacies of the core were so complex and powerful that a new formula had to be created…_You_ created a new element to add onto the periodic table…and the name you gave it…was _Odininium_… _Odininium. _Odin. Norse Mythology. Your roots! Dammit! How could I have been so stupid?! It has "Jay Walker" written all over it! I mean who _else_ could invent something like that?!"

(A-Anyway, that's all I wanted to tell you, bye.)

"No! Don't you dare!" I snap in a hurry and thankfully I didn't hear a resounding _click_ and the monotonous dial tone that always followed. He's still on the line. "I heard you say _"we'll be staying for two months…" _who's _"we"_? If Anya is no longer with you then…?"

A pause…an extremely, _excruciatingly _long pause…

My heart begins to pound in my ears… "What is it, Jay?" I whisper and hold the receiver as close to my ear as possible just in case he decides to answer in a hushed tone.

(…Who I meant was…*sigh*…me…my assistant…my two dogs…and…and my daughter…)

I'm sitting down, but I still feel dizzy…or maybe the world really is tilting precariously on its axis. I swallow and grip the soft armrest of my sofa tight. I blink several times. Six years is a long time. Anything can happen within six years, but…but _this_…? Jay…

"Your… Your daughter…?" I finally breathe after what seemed like an eternity. "You have a daughter? You're a…a daddy…?"

(Yep…Imma a daddy…) Jay sighs. He sounded so proud and happy just then.

Oh man…I did not expect this. I have to try to get more info out of him. I want to ask more about Anya, but I just know he'll most likely clam up and shut me out and I can't afford for that to happen. "Uh…how…I mean, w-w-what's her name?"

I grimace at my articulation. _Smooth, Kai…Smooth…_ Good thing Jay doesn't seem all that bothered by it.

(…Anya gave birth to her three years ago. Her name is Jayden…Jayden Skye Walker…)

_Okay, so Anya's the mother. That's one question answered, but I'll have to save the rest for when he gets here…I don't want to risk an abrupt goodbye._

I close my eyes and smile earnestly. "That's…That's a great name," I praise. I then take a deep breath and set my mouth in a thin line. "Okay Jay, listen…when are you gettin' here?"

(Next week…why…?) Yeah, he had the right to be wary because I'm about to lay the smackdown on his evasive ass!

I smirk deviously. "Because I want you to plan to stay with me at my place for your two-month visit—"

(No Kai-)

"I refuse to take "no" for an answer, Jay," I interrupt sternly. "So c'mon, bro! Yes! You, your daughter, your assistant, and your two bow-wows are staying here with me. I got plenty of room in my condominium."

(Maybe, but…Eb already booked the hotel…)

_Eb? No way that's a guy's name…_

"A hotel?! How much is that running you?! Well, let _her_ stay there then," I continue to persist. "But _you_ _have to_ stay with me, Jay. Your little family _**has to**_."

I wait anxiously and really fist the fabric of my sofa.

_Damn, I'm really starting to hate all these long-ass pauses. I have to convince him though! I can't give up!_

"C'mon Jay…" I try again, "Wouldn't it be great to be roommates again? I haven't seen you in _**six years **_and now you tell me, you have a daughter? I want to find out what you're all about now. I want to reconnect with you, man. We may not be related by blood, but you know you're still my brother. You'll _always_ be my brother."

I can't think of anything else worthwhile to say. I really want this time with him. Despite two months being not nearly enough, I'll take whatever I can get.

I hear a long sigh and I can just imagine him massaging his temples or something as he mulled over my proposition.

(…The hotel isn't running me anything, trust me, but I don't want to come there and have you bitch and moan about me not staying with you every time I see you so fine… However, just so y'know, I _do_ consider Ebony family. She's become like a little sister to me and I care about her deeply. Jayden, my two Dobermans, and I will stay with you and I'll see what Ebony wants to do…)

_YES! _I do a fist pump for good measure and nod my consent to his reasoning. _Ebony, huh? Hmm…_

"Okay, sounds like a plan, but your two hellhounds better not eat my cat or they're both going over the balcony. Got it!"

That earns me a small light-hearted chuckle.

(No worries. I've had Thor and Loki since they were pups and I've trained them extensively. While they are protective, they're very friendly and sociable. I promise they won't harm Ippo.)

"Fine," I concede with complete satisfaction over my victory. However, a small tremor creeps up my spine when I get a sudden thought. "Hey Jay," I began tentatively, "I know you said, you were going to contact Zane, but…what about Cole? I mean…we all may argue and get on each other's nerves occasionally, but we're still brothers. It's been a long time and I'm sure he would like to see you too. He asked about you, y'know? I told you, he married a woman named Sasha and now even _he's_ expecting to be a father soon."

The response was more instant than I thought it would be.

(I'm really tired, Kai… Listen you can tell him if you want, but I really don't have much to say to Cole. So…I don't care. You can tell him…but you can't tell _**her**_.) Jay's low voice had a hard and threatening edge to it. (Promise me you won't tell _**her**_ of my coming or of what you learned tonight. If you can't promise me that, then my family and I are staying at the hotel. Period. And you can bitch and moan all you want. I don't want any drama, Kai.)

My body freezes. It's easy to guess who "her" is…Nya. And he doesn't want any _**drama**_?! I roll my eyes, but I hold my tongue back, wanting to counter that from what he told me, his life was already _full _of drama!

_Shit! I can't afford to stall anymore than I have! I have to agree to his terms!_

"Alright. You got it. I won't tell her anything. I promise, Jay."

(…Alright…)

I quickly overcome my rigidness and lean back once more, relaxing comfortably on the fluffy cushions of my couch. "So, what day next week? Do you need me to pick up you and your posse?" I ask, playing off my air of lax recreation.

(…Tuesday, We'll be getting in at around one in the afternoon and…not necessary… I know where you live. I'll just have a car or somethin' drop us off…)

He really sounded tired. I better let him go.

"Okay, Jay. Get some sleep and I'll see ya next week on Tuesday…bye."

(Yeah…bye…*click*)

I sigh as I press the end call button and glance at my watch…half past eight. I smirk and give myself a mental pat on the back.

I've _never_ been able to keep Jay on the phone for that long…

* * *

A/N: And the plot thickens! I hope everyone who's keeping up with this story is excited to see Jay and his family next chapter and…some more surprise appearances from my auntie's OC's if you haven't already guessed! Next chapter will be back to Nya! XDDDD


	5. King of Sapphire

A/N: Okay! I'm back! Sorry everyone, school has been a real busy place for me especially since I have all AP classes. I got a little in over my head and had to push out two English papers and a Geology project this past month! I'm soooo ready for Thanksgiving break! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 5: King of Sapphire_

"Chelsea—Tch! Would you please calm down and listen to me?!" I shout exasperatedly into my cell. Chelsea may be a great publicist, but boy can she be a pain to deal with sometimes. "Yes, I understand its great news that sales went up 27% for the _PMM_, but that doesn't mean I want to celebrate that accomplishment by changing the color of it to hot pink!"

I narrowly miss bumping shoulders with a random person on the congested sidewalk and my heels click incessantly on the pavement as I make my way to the corner to hail down a taxi. It was such a beautiful Thursday afternoon that I absolutely refused to spend it inside. However, I wasn't counting on being harassed and nagged by my publicist/friend the second I exited my apartment!

_I should've let it go to voicemail…_

I adjust the shoulder strap on my purse hastily and raise my hand when I see one of the yellow cabs approaching.

"Yes, I am aware that the majority of buyers are women, but I don't like pink. Anyway, it's stereotypical and sexist to change the color based off a single criteria. I won't allow the majority to win over the minority."

The cab pulls up to the curb and I carefully climb in. While Chelsea is still yapping away, I place my phone to my chest and state my destination to the driver.

"The dog park on 25th and Rosedale, please."

He nods in the reflection of the overhead mirror and I return the phone back to my ear.

"—No and… Yes, alright, maybe gay couples would appreciate the color pink and—Okay you're right, pink is the standard color to promote the cure for breast cancer." I nod my head. "Fine, a compromise then. If you can set up a meeting with a representative of the foundation then I'll consider it. But, I won't allow it to take the place of the original color combination. Blue is my favorite color and the silver trim brings forth a soothing and calming feel. I don't want to tamper with that… Alright, get back to me when you can. Have fun, Chelsea. Yeah, bye."

I lean back in my seat with an elongated sigh and catch the driver's kind blue eyes in the mirror. I instantly smile.

"Rough mornin'?" He asks and I chuckle lightly.

"Not really, just dealing with an overzealous friend."

A sympathetic shake of the head. "Well, I know how that can be. But anyway, miss, traffic is a little backed up so it may take a bit longer than usual to get to the dog park. Just wanted to let you know."

I turn to look out the window. It wasn't exactly bumper to bumper, although traffic was moving rather slowly.

"It's fine." I wave my hand dismissively. "I can deal with a few minutes delay."

My cell chimes to indicate an incoming text and I peer down at it.

(Still coming to the baby shower tomorrow?)

_Sasha…_

I grin and send a reply. (Of course! What else am I going to do with the present I bought you?)

It takes only a few seconds for her to answer back. (Great thx! Can't wait to see you!)

I release another sigh as I put my cell back inside my purse. My eyes stray to the window again to survey the steady progression of movement forward.

I want to say that I'm moving forward as well in life and I am career-wise, but…my heart aches in loneliness. How does one look for someone else, when the one deemed as your perfect match denies and rejects you?

It's been five years since that day my love life hit rock bottom, and even though I've long-since gotten over Cole leaving me for Sasha, I was miserable those first couple of months after it happened. So miserable in fact, that when my lease was up, I decided to move out. I just couldn't bear to hear the red-head's footsteps above me inside Cole's apartment. To hear them laugh and converse softly with one another throughout odd hours of the night. I'd fall asleep listening to them sometimes, with tears streaming down my face and knew if I didn't take action soon, then my depression would only worsen.

And so, I called Kai and asked him if he would help me find a new place. He was more than happy to assist me. I live no more than six miles away from him now in a luxury studio apartment. It was thanks to my newfound wealth that I was able to afford it and Kumi and I have made a dwelling there for the past four years.

Cole gave me a pretty wide berth and didn't question my decision to relocate. He said, he wanted to go back to being just friends and that's what we've done in a sense. Although, I do find it strange that our relationship now mirrors the one we had back on the Destiny's Bounty before the revelation of him being my perfect match was brought to light.

We acknowledge each other's existence, but we rarely interact.

Sasha, on the other hand, was a completely different story. Like Cole, she gave me space and time to cope, but she also called or texted me to see how I was doing. If I wanted to hang out somewhere and talk. It was obvious she didn't want our friendship to wither away and…neither did I. She and I had been close and I didn't want my heartache to come in the way of the sisterly-type bond we had forged between us.

I interact with her more than I do Cole.

The towering buildings become sparse and soon give way to more greenery and trees. The sun's afternoon rays warm my face through the window and I can see people with their pets in the distance, playing and frolicking in the lush and neatly trimmed grass. My eyes catch a grove of assorted roses as we pass a bordered field and the lovely sight sends my mind reeling back to the past.

To Cole and Sasha's wedding.

They got married three years ago and not only were I invited, but Sasha had wanted me to be her maid of honor. I was happy for them, of course, but a part of me was also a little bitter. I remember their smiling faces, their words of eternal love and devotion as they recited their vows to each other. Zane had been Cole's best man and Kai had been standing beside him as well. Throughout the ceremony I could sometimes feel my brother's eyes on me. I knew he was just checking to make sure I was okay and I appreciated his support. It was difficult after all, to watch someone else achieve the life that you wanted. With the person you wanted to achieve it with. Cole and Sasha's lives seem set in stone now, with the baby on the way. Sasha is now entering her eighth month of pregnancy and thus next month she will deliver.

_I have to make sure to pick up a bouquet of larkspurs since her baby will be born in July. _

"Alright, here we are, miss."

I blink out of my reverie and focus on the driver of my cab.

"That'll be $8.25," he says and I dig into my purse for my pocketbook. I hand him the appropriate amount with a little something extra and clamber out of the car after a gracious farewell.

The sun is bright and unrelenting and I use my hand to shield my eyes from the heated glare. I observe the populace of the park with an easy smile however. I may not have a dog myself, but that didn't mean I didn't like them. I enjoyed watching their keen obedience and loyalty to their masters, the speed and acrobatic tricks they could perform with seamless ease.

Also…this park is neighbor to a special place in my heart.

Another memory of a more distant past.

I tuck a few wayward strands of my long hair behind my ear and begin my trek forward, clutching the strap of my purse with an almost desperate need. I haven't set foot on those special grounds in years despite coming here every now and then, despite the yearning in my heart to go and just reminisce about a time that felt so long ago.

A time when I was with Jay.

My feet lead me to a lone tree imbued with healthy reddish-pink cherry blossoms, their exquisite petals being separated from their buds with every strong gust of wind that happened to sail through. It provides adequate shade and I am at a good viewing spot to witness the action between pet and master while remaining at a safe distance. So I settle myself comfortably on the cool grass and lean against the sturdy trunk, deftly folding my legs under me. I then, take off my sandals and lay them neatly next to me. It is indeed a beautiful day and I intend to make the most of it.

Happy barks and whistle calls echo serenely through the air and I take a deep purifying breath to relish my time away from work. I had begun reading fiction novels on the side, my mind seeming to appreciate the reprieve from solving complex equations to getting immersed in a world of plain text. I remove my latest indulgence from my purse and handle the blue leather binding with utmost care.

_Gabriel's Inferno._

I am only about a fourth in, but I am already enraptured by the tale so far. The brilliant and enigmatic professor, Gabriel Emerson, astounds me with the complexities of his mind and the electrifying bond he shares with the fair graduate student, Julienne Mitchell, thrills me to seek out and solve the mystery of their pasts together.

I smile as I let my fingers trace the worn deep blue leather fondly. It's amazing that my memories of him can surface so easily when I gaze upon this particular shade of blue. But I owe Jay for making my separation from Cole easier. On that rainy night five years ago, I didn't just think about him for the rest of the week. Those weeks turned into months and those months turned into years. Even now, I can recall fragments of his handsomely boyish face in my mind's eye until the pieces all fit together and I'm staring transfixed into stunning sapphire orbs.

It would be nice to see him again, to gaze upon that one-of-a-kind radiant smile and charmingly cropped chestnut brown hair. I wonder if his voice still carried that playful tone. But only Kai and Zane would know that piece of information since they are the only ones who communicate with Jay from time to time. I understand why he left. After all, ironically enough, I was in the same position he was in. But hasn't enough time passed for him to bury the hatchet? Can't he at least show his face every now and then? Is he really still so immature that he simply refuses to pick up the phone and call me in an act of civility?

A displeased grimace twists my lips and I close my eyes when I feel the prick and burn of tears. I don't know why I'm getting so upset. I guess I just never imagined he would remain gone for so long. All I want to know is how he's doing. How he's _really_ doing, in detail. The one-liners I hear from Kai are not enough. Is he happy with his life? Did he find someone else to love him?

I just…

_I just miss him…_

Something round and small hits the arch of my foot and I open my eyes to look down at it.

_A tennis ball?_

"Um…can I have my ball back, pweese?"

The girlish tone is soft and adorable and when I glance upward to the voice, a small gasp of surprise escapes me. The little girl is without a doubt, very cute. Her small figure is dressed in yellow 'Hello Kitty' leggings and a black t-shirt with the Japanese cat's entire face outlined in white chalk. Yellow tube top socks stick out from her matching sneakers and a black puffy hat sporting a clip-on of Kitty's head sat atop a crown of auburn curls. Her round face is peppered with freckles along her cheeks and nose, but what made me gasp was the color of the toddler's eyes.

Staring back at me were the finest of blues, as deep and beautiful as the ocean, as rich and divine as sapphires.

Jay's eyes were implemented into this girl.

I reach blindly for the ball, unable to tear my eyes away long enough to secure it in my grasp and the girl looks from me to it in wary confusion. Then as if in realization for my struggle, the sapphires widen and her pink lips form a perfect "O". Grinning with triumph, she plucks her small hands on her hips and puffs out her chest.

"My eyes, wight? Eveone says I ave the pweetest bwoo eyes!" She boasts proudly. "I like bwoo. But my favor is owange, owange is bwoo's compa—compament. Daddy likes bwoo too! Do you know why the sky bwoo? I do! Daddy said the sky bwoo cuz molecools in the air scatter bwoo light from the sun more than dey scatter red light. You know what molecools are? I do! Daddy said molecools are a gwoop of atoms bonded togethwer, repweesenting the smallwest fun-mental unit of a chemwical compound that can take pwart in a chemwical weaction. Oh! Yo eyes are pweety too! What yo favor color?"

I finally grip the fuzzy sphere and lift it up shakily for her to take. I vaguely register her question from all her surprisingly shrewd talking and have to really dislodge the bafflement that suddenly took root, so I could answer.

"My…favorite color is…" I look into her eyes again, just for clarification. "…is blue too," I get out breathlessly.

She beams at me, gripping the ball in both hands. "Then daddy will like you! Um…" She flicks her head from left to right quickly to look over her shoulders, her tight curls swinging from the rapid movement. She turns back to me and places a single finger to her lips and lets out a long "shush". "Don't get scarwed, okay? Here come Thor and Loki," she whispers and I have just enough time to tilt my head to the side in further bewilderment before two giant Dobermans flank the little girl on both sides and snap their jaws viciously at me.

"AAHHHH!"

I recoil and slam my back up against the tree in fright as the two well-muscled black and tan dogs continue to bark relentlessly at me, but thankfully they remain at the girl's sides and don't charge.

"Thor! Loki! Chill!" A deep and masculine voice forcefully orders and the Dobermans instantly quiet their barking and emit soft whines as they sit back on their haunches. "And Jayden! You weren't supposed to go after the ball! Loki was! I swear…"

That voice… Yes, it's deeper, but there's no mistaking the slightly whimsical tenor. Inside, my heart thunders and my eyes slowly rise up the towering length of the man's body positioned slightly behind the little girl…named…Jayden.

Black zipper boots, black pants, a long flowing azure cloth with a silver depiction of a rearing Pegasus that cloaked his right leg. A high-collar sleeveless black shirt hugged his torso and another stunning blue cloth with the same silver design obstructed the entire sight of his right arm and was fitted under a black pauldron. His broader chest was covered by two straps and was held together by a badge representing a Pegasus head. His left hand was incased in a black glove and further up was a fair and handsome face.

He looks so dashing.

An abrupt gust of wind roused the now longer strands of chestnut bangs and a scarred eyebrow lifted as beautiful blue eyes regarded the child with the same bewitching irises below him with a wry smile.

_Jay…_

"Sorwee daddy. I just wanted to twie…"

I swallow, my heart hammering almost painfully against my ribcage. _She's…Jay's daughter…_

Cherry blossom petals shower down on us, creating a majestic contrast of both beauty and danger to Jay's distinguished persona. My brow creases in concern however, when he bends down and scoops up Jayden with his left arm instead of his right. I know Jay is right-handed. That's when I notice that despite the obstruction of the cloth, I can tell that his arm is bent at the elbow as if it were in a sling.

_Is he hurt?_

"Yeah well, there are other things you can try besides fetch, moon pie," Jay chided playfully and nuzzled the little girl on her cheek, causing her to giggle cutely.

"Sorry about that, miss." His eyes are still fastened lovingly on his daughter before they finally stray to me. "My puppies won't hurt you… They…"

He trails off as our eyes lock. Even in the shade of the cherry blossom tree, nothing could diminish the shine and splendor of his sapphire eyes.

He recognizes me too, doesn't he?

I lick my lips and send him a small smile, calling his name softly. "Jay."

"Nya." My name is said with equal softness and my soul stirs just from hearing him say it after so long.

Out of all the expressions I could think of that he would greet me with, I never thought I would see fear etched into his features. He rises quickly and I mimic him. Once I'm on my feet, I drink in his taller height and the added muscles on the exposed arm that cradled his daughter. His expression shifts again and he now regards me with a sort of calm resignation.

I look from Jayden to him and back again, and the little girl simply blinks innocently at me in curiosity.

"She's yours." It wasn't a question, not in the slightest. I was stating the obvious and I outwardly wince at how I started this conversation. I try to rectify it. "She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is. On both accounts," was his short reply.

The atmosphere grows heavier and the tension becomes palpable as the following silence stretches. What is happening here? Why do I feel like I'm talking to a stranger instead of a friend?

"How… How have you been?" I try again.

"I've been fine, thank you," he nods politely, but there is still the absence of a smile. "And you?"

I nod myself. "I've been…good too."

One of the dogs at Jay's feet releases a yawn and I can't help but agree with him at the staleness of this conversation… If one can even call it that.

The wind blows again and Jay's body shifts with it. "Well, it was nice seeing you." He begins to turn and I desperately raise a hand and call out to him.

"Wait! Jay…uh…" I shake my head and peer at him incredulously. "It's been six years since I last saw you. Can't we talk for a while?"

Utter silence comes from the man standing in front of me. The whistling of the wind is all I hear as he seemed to debate on whether or not to even consider my request. I eye him dubiously amongst the falling blossoms.

Was this man before me really Jay Walker? This _silent, smileless _man? He's changed and I don't know if for the better.

My eyes fall on the covered, unmoving arm and once again I feel the concern creep onto my face.

"Don't worry about me. I told you, I'm fine." My lingering stare snaps up to his stern countenance, but soon his jaw loosens and my breath hitches as the barest hint of a smile is directed at me. "I never had to guess at what you were thinking. I always know what you're thinking when your emotions play upon your face like that. I listened to not only your voice…but your heart, your soul, everything…" The sapphires became hooded and a thick fog settled within them. His lips moved, but his voice didn't accompany the words that were spoken.

He closes his eyes and squares his jaw before opening them again, the fog had lifted and the calm resignation was back.

"I'm sorry, Nya. But, I just don't think I'll have the time. I'm only here temporarily."

My mind jars as if to uplift the spell I'd been under and I get my thoughts together quickly.

"How long are you staying for? Where are you staying? Does Kai know you're here?"

I think I asked one too many questions because his face darkens considerably into a scowl.

"_INCOMING CALL FROM…EBONY. INCOMING CALL FROM…EBONY."_

My brow lifts in surprise at the robotic voice, but Jay sighs and smoothes out his features.

"Patch it through, Iris." He commanded and turned his head away from me, his long bangs shielding his profile somewhat.

He must have a Bluetooth earpiece attached to his left ear because all I can see on his right is a diamond stud piercing through it and a short small linked silver chain running from it to a clamp which held onto to the upper part of his earlobe.

"Alright. I'm on my way."

He turns back to me with a less staid visage. "Let me…just think about it, okay?" He asked in a placating tone and I nod mutely.

Goodbyes come from neither of us as he turns on his heel and walks away, his dogs following dutifully behind him. My eyes stay on Jay's back, from Jayden's sleeping head on his shoulder to the long chestnut ponytail swaying like a pendulum with each of his steps.

His long legs get him across the greenery quickly and he approaches a woman with ethereal features, dressed in a prim and pressed silver pants suit. A long white braid lay neatly over her shoulder and a curtain of snow concealed half her face. The two speak briskly, the distance and surrounding noise from other dogs and people alike droning out their voices. The woman gingerly takes Jayden from Jay and together, they turn and walk towards a black limousine parked near the curb. A male chauffeur opens the door for the party of five and Jay gestures for the woman to go first with Jayden, then the Dobermans, then finally him. When the door closes and I can see nothing outside of the darkly tinted windows, I fall to my knees and let the plethora of questions scour my mind. But the one question that rose above the rest was.

_Jay? Just who are you now?_

* * *

A/N: Yay! Finished with another one! Isn't Jayden adorable?! That was a pretty tense one and I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know how I did, please! I hope Jay's reaction to seeing Nya was appropriate. I just couldn't see him being too cold to her. Now whose POV should I write in next? Kai's? Jay's? Hmmm...


	6. Soul Shatter

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone that this chapter took so long. I guess I was either suffering from writer's block or newbie's draught because this entry DID NOT come easy to me. Phew… Anyway, you guys wanted Jay's POV so here it is. But please be forewarned that he will come off as a little OOC due to how I'm portraying him in this story. I hope you enjoy him anyway though! Oh and thanks sooooo much for the loving reviews and hits, guys! You all are absolutely awesome!

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 6: Soul Shatter_

I don't risk looking out the window, convinced that the less I see of Nya the better. Instead I focus on my small family gathered around me. Thor and Loki have already situated themselves comfortably on the seat cushions beside me. With Thor, the older and bigger of the two, serving as a firm pillow for Loki as the younger brother rested his head on top of his elder's back. I smile fondly down at them when Thor yawns and lays his head on my thigh, my fingers already going to work in alternating between scratching behind the Dobermans' erect ears.

I stifle a wince when a sharp pain emits from my right arm and radiates through my chest. I've been living with this troublesome agony for over six years now, with the pain slowly but surely getting worst with each passing day. And from seeing Nya just now, has made the piercing and constant stabbing almost intolerable!

A wry smile forms. _Heh…and why shouldn't it? After all, according to Sensei Wu, she's the reason behind my suffering…_

With meditative discipline, I fight through the pain as I feel a loose shard shift along my torso. The sharp fragment strays further from my core and wedges itself spitefully into my flesh. _I need to get back to Kai's so I can treat myself. Plus… _I look over at my sleeping daughter still cradled in Ebony's arms, resulting in a more pleasant smile to tug on my lips. _…it's almost Jayden's lunch time..._

"Jay, we need a destination. Or do you want our chauffeur to continue driving aimlessly?"

I move my gaze up from Jayden's serene freckled face to meet my assistant's calm eye. As always her expression is reserved and indifferent although, that one half-mast russet garnet iris is always observant and vigilant.

"Yeah, but before that Eb, remind me again why this limo is here? What happened to our rental car?" I ask, continuing to strum my fingers behind Thor's ears.

"Yes, allow me to finish explaining." She adjusts her hold on Jayden and crosses a leg elegantly over the other. "The mayor sent this limousine over as a gift to use during our stay… He was insistent," she adds after seeing my frown. She knows I don't want my being here to be made into a big deal. I want to be as inconspicuous as possible and cruising around in a sleek limo is the exact opposite of that. I would've protested getting in the ostentatious thing if I wasn't so eager to leave… I just had to get away from…_her_.

"I have already performed a full inspection of the vehicle and ran a background check on the driver to assure you and your family's safety—"

"Your safety too," I put in lightly with an easy grin, "since you're part of my family."

The stoic edges of her mouth give way to a pretty faint smile and she dips her head in a nod.

"Yes," she says shortly, graciously before continuing. "The rental car has been repossessed by the agency per the mayor's request. It is obvious he is trying to get in good graces with you as well as welcome you to the city."

"Tch, like I've never been here before," I mumble under my breath, but shake my head regardless. "Fine. Let's just head back to Kai's. It's about time for lunch."

She nods again. "Understood."

"So are you comin' up with us this time?" I ask after she finishes relaying the message via intercom. "You haven't met Kai yet and ya know ya love my cookin'!"

A feathery light chuckle. "Yes, but I'm afraid not. I still have to go through the proposals and other documents before your meetings start." Her light-heartedness is promptly replaced by seriousness. "Jay, I know I don't need to remind you of your most urgent dilemma, do I?"

My shoulders sag some. "No…"

I only have a few days left before my schedule becomes hectic, which means only a few days to find a suitable babysitter for Jayden. Ebony can't do it of course since she'll be with me during the upcoming meetings, and Kai can't because he'll be going back to work on Monday and a district attorney's hours are unpredictable.

I sigh and rub my face tiredly. Honestly, this problem is my own damn fault. Ebony had found a reputable babysitter stationed here weeks ago, and I had even paid to fly her over to my parents' place so she could meet Jayden and work up a rapport with her. Jayden had liked her and I had liked the woman too and so I booked her. But as time passed, I started fixating on the possibility that the woman's sweet and caring personality could've all been a farce. Just a cleverly executed ruse in hopes of kidnapping Jayden or worst! I couldn't tell you some of the horrid thoughts that crossed my mind! Then there was the sense of abandonment thing that I read somewhere that children could experience. So to put it mildly, my nerves were pretty much shot to hell by the time when only a week was left before we had to depart for Ninjago City. And big surprise, I panicked and hastily ordered Ebony to cancel the babysitter and told her that I would find someone more trustworthy. I can't remember is she tried to reason with me, most likely she had, but I couldn't stop the worry gnawing away at my gut. I couldn't put my trust in a complete and total stranger to take care of my baby girl.

Jayden is my life, the reason why I'm fighting so hard to stay alive.

My eyes stray to her again and my heart swells with love at seeing her snuggle deeper into Ebony's embrace. _Don't worry, moon pie. Daddy will always be here to protect you. I promise…_

"Just…give me until tomorrow night," I say after my silent declaration. My eyes remain fastened on my precious lifeline. "I'll figure somethin' out by then."

"Understood."

Jayden was still asleep by the time we reached Kai's building, The Vulcan Towers. So I packed her inside with Thor and Loki at my heels. I'm glad my ninja brother is doing well for himself and able to live in such a ritzy place. It just goes to show that we have other skills besides our ninjitsu prowess in which we are able to live and prosper from. Ebony said she'd call and check up on us later on in the evening to see if we needed anything. I pay her as my assistant sure, but there's an indubitable quality to her compassion that I love. It's the reason why I've dubbed her as my unofficial little sister. Well that and another reason…

When I get to Kai's door, I gingerly take my right arm out of its makeshift sling and reach inside my pocket for the spare key he gave me. With a grimace of pain at the harsh pins and needles sensation surging through my bandaged arm, I insert the key in the hole with delicate precision as not to rouse Jayden from her nap. Breathing harshly after the minor task, I open the door a crack and then place my arm back in the sling behind my Pegasus cloth.

"Loki, get the door," I command as I try to push back the lingering ache. The last thing I need is for Kai to see me winded and pained. All he knows is that I'm injured and I prefer to keep it that way. He doesn't need to know to what extent…or the reason why…

My silver-collared Dobie obeys and pushes the door open with his front paws. I'm greeted with the living room to Kai's flat and the man himself sitting on the couch with a phone nestled between his ear and shoulder and a pad and pen in his hands. He turns around, eyebrows raised, but not at all surprised and holds up a finger to gesture "wait a sec" and I nod back in understanding, kicking the door close.

_Business or pleasure? _I ponder absently and venture into the guestroom to lay Jayden down on the spacious queen-sized bed. In the forty-eight hours I've been here (and counting), Kai had all but admitted to being somewhat of a playboy. Not that his place reeked or screamed of sex or anything, just that he either hinted at the assumption himself with both verbal and non-verbal communication or I found little "hints" strewn scarcely about the place, sitting unabashed on a dresser or a coffee table.

_More power to 'em…_

I one-handedly set to work on making my child more comfortable while she rested, removing her nearly falling-off-hat and shoes, but leaving her socks on, knowing she catches cold easily. I reach by her legs and grab her favorite pony plush (the one she made sure was the first thing I packed) and place it within her grasp. Her nose wiggles and her face splits into a delightful grin as she sighs and crushes the toy to her now curled up body.

I can't help it when another grin plasters itself on my face. My moon pie is just too adorable! And I have the thousands of pictures taken since her birth to prove it! Speaking of which, my hand instinctively buries into my pocket and retrieves my Only-use-to-take-pictures-of-Jayden phone and snaps a quick shot before tucking it away again.

I briefly wonder if she's still suffering from jetlag. She was unusually tired yesterday too. I bend down and kiss her curls.

_Best just to let her rest and wake up on her own…_

With that thought, I return to the living room and find my puppies sniffing around idly. Ippo sat regally on the back of the loveseat and simply watched the Dobermans scour his domain. Kai approaches me from the couch, with a scroll in hand. I recognize the yin and yang emblem immediately.

"This came for you while you were out." He holds it out for me to take and I notice the seal had been broken. He didn't even try to hide it.

I frown. "You read it," I say, taking the scroll and the notch in my friend's eyebrow arches.

"Of course I did," he replies flippantly, completely unashamed of his crime. "I thought it was for me. You're not the only one who writes to Sensei Wu ya'know."

"And what exactly tipped you off that it wasn't yours?" The distain in my voice is evident, but Kai is undeterred.

He shrugs. "The context. It was irrelevant to the letter I sent him last."

_Yep, I can definitely tell Kai's a lawyer._ I decide to drop it. "Can you keep an eye on Jayden for me? I need to change my bandages. She's asleep, but…"

"Yeah, no problem." A half smirk, half smile flits across his lips, but I discern the flicker of concern in his eyes. "…How long till it heals?"

I turn away from him, the practiced lie rolling off my tongue easily. "I have multiple fractures in my humerus and ulna along with second degree burns. It's going to take a while…"

When he doesn't say anything else, I walk away and make a beeline for the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind me. I put the scroll on the counter beside the sink and start to remove the articles of clothing that cover my top. I unhook the pauldron first and grasp the blue cloth before it has a chance to slip and fall. Putting those off to the side, I undo my sling and carefully remove my shirt. My torso now bare, I concentrate on peeling away the "medicated" blue gauze wrapped around my chest and right arm.

In truth, the gauze was supplied to me by Sensei Wu. He enchanted it with Chinese incantations and doused it in apothecary medicines and herbal remedies, to help sooth and mend the torn skin made by my unstable elemental core. Like I mentioned earlier, he knows of my condition and he enlightened me with the grim specifics years ago.

That first year after I left the Destiny's Bounty… My memories of that time are hazy and fragmented at best. I remember crash landing in a very hot and dry place…maybe the Sea of Sand, 'cause I can vaguely recall the feel of grain constantly against my cheek. It was like that for awhile. My vision blurred and flashing in black, white, and blues. Unimaginable pain pulsing throughout my body in the form of shocks. I didn't know what was happening. My senses were all over the place, desperately clinging on to whatever they could.

Wind whipping through my hair, the immeasurable pull of gravity…

Scattered warmth on my face with a tickle of grass maybe, and the smell of flowers… Birds chirping…

Frigid coldness, howling wind above spraying cold powder all over me, and the numb of ice constant on my back…

I felt the varying environments more than I saw them. And from those bizarre occurrences, I thought I was experiencing some sort of pre-death paranormal. That GOD, Himself, would be coming to take me soon. My first real conscious vision was of not only Sensei's Wu face looking down at me in concern, but Sensei Garmadon's too. They were the ones who sensed the radical disturbances in the air and went to find me. Supposedly, my _True Potential _had been activating without my consent and warping me to different locations all over Ninjago. And when they happened to find me, they were able to stabilize my element so that I couldn't teleport anymore, and brought me back to a new monastery built in the valley between the Golden Peaks. They were the ones who informed me that a whole year had passed since I left, and that the others had disbanded now that Ninjago had reached an age of peace.

I unravel the final dirtied azure binding around my arm and let the piece drop to the tiled floor. I bravely stare into my reflection. I have seen the horror of my physical condition countless times by now, each time being a devastating reminder of the clock winding down on my lifespan.

Most of the skin on my chest has been stripped away, leaving only a whitish blue crystal-like substance to stretch and maim over my inner flesh in large serrated patches. Tiny blue sparks burst here and there as shards from below the surface try to emerge and rip apart the skin over it. My entire right arm, up to my shoulder is completely deprived of skin and encased in the elemental crystal, and I grunt in exertion and pain when I flex the limb and move my fingers around. There isn't much blood this time thankfully, just endless throbbing mind-numbing pain.

_Soul Shatter… _That's what Sensei Wu diagnosed it as. A condition in which the element within becomes harmful to its master due to derived emotional torment of the heart. My _True Potential _was centered and based around Nya. She was my heart and soul… I was not expecting her to leave me…

I pick up Sensei's scroll and unroll it, enabling me to read its contents.

"_Shin" stands for "faith". Faith flows from an open heart and is exchanged between friends. It is the root of our convictions and guides us to our goals._

Another virtue… I've received two previous ones from the time when I left the monastery, after spending a year with them doing spiritual and advanced physical training. I got _"Gi" _before Jayden was born which gave me the courage I needed to fight harder against my condition so that I could be there for her as her father. And I got _"Ko" _after Anya left and I was feeling a bit lost. That virtue prompted me to reconnect with and confide in my parents… They were positively ecstatic to see me…and their granddaughter.

Now, like the virtues before, this one touches me also. I shouldn't lie anymore to Kai. He's my brother as well as my best friend and I'm happy to be spending this time with him. Yesterday, when we spent most of the day together, I couldn't relax fully and was just as standoffish as I would be towards a stranger. He didn't deserve that. If there's anybody I should have faith in…it's Kai.

_Sensei…how do you know when I need your help…?_

Putting the scroll down with my pauldron and other clothes, I take out my special gauze from the medicine cabinet and commence with the tedious task of rewrapping my chest and arm.

_I'll meditate tonight… Also feel a discharge building up… Not yet though…_

The faint drone of the living room T.V resonates through the bathroom door…and it doesn't sound like something Kai would watch…_ Better get out there… _My hands move at a more brisk pace, but I'm diligent to make sure that none of my affected areas are showing. I don't want to scare Jayden again. I check the charge on my earrings and slip on my sling once more before stepping out. I reenter the living room to find Jayden sitting on the couch with Kai, their attention focused on the screen of the massive entertainment unit. While Kai looks a bit put-out by the show they're watching, Jayden giggles and hugs her pony plush close.

I breathe a resigned sigh and approach them.

"How come you like this so much?" Kai asks, genuinely confused. "I mean the cat seems to always get the short end of the stick." At that, I glance at the T.V. myself just in time to see _Tom _take a hammer to the mouth swung by _Jerry_, shattering all of his teeth comically like glass. Kai winces.

Jayden cuddles her toy and gives Kai a quick look before fixing her eyes on the screen again. "It's funny! And Daddy says it's learning too!"

A dark brown eyebrow cocks. "Yeah, never take a hammer to the mouth."

My baby's tight curls swish when she shakes her head. "Daddy says size dudn't madder."

"Really?" I eye Kai warily when his infamous smirk forms. "Wonder what he was referring to…?"

My jaw drops as I stare at the side of my sworn brother's head incredulously. _Good Lord, man! She's only three!_ That's when I figure that he knows I'm within earshot. _Conniving bastard… _I recover swiftly and walk the few steps to reach Kai's side of the couch. I slap the back of his head and he barks out a laugh before turning to look up at me. The mirth instantly leaves his face as he gawks.

"J-Jay? Wh-What? Your chest too?!" His mouth closes tight and the corners form a belligerent frown as his brow knits.

I choose to ignore him for now and grace Jayden with a smile when she beams at me. "Daddy! Look!" She points to the screen. "_Tom and Jerry's _on!"

"That's great, moon pie," I chuckle. "You ready for lunch yet?" I tempt, jutting my thumb over my shoulder in the direction of Kai's kitchen.

"Yes pweese! Chicken nuggets!" She whoops, bouncing in her seat.

"And?" I press patiently. "You can't have just meat. What else?"

I laugh when she pulls her prized thinking face, bright sapphires roll up to the ceiling and her cheeks balloon out.

"Mmmm…nuggets annnd…" she gives a short cry of excitement from her sudden epiphany and flings her tiny arms around Kai's neck from behind, "apples and gwapes!"And Kai, clearly taken by surprise from the attack from behind, lurches forward.

I reach down and ruffle her red curls, laughing all the while. "You got it, munchkin." I then turn around and head for the kitchenette, calling gleefully over my shoulder. "Try not to throttle your uncle there."

Kai's kitchen connects with his living room with no wall between the two, allowing me to watch them play wrestle on the couch while I cook. I shake my head with a smile at their antics before fetching the ingredients necessary for Jayden's lunch. My grin stays intact as I open the icebox door and feast my eyes on Kai's properly stocked fridge. It wasn't like this before, having mostly take-out containers, sport drinks, and such. Now it has fresh raw ingredients, organic fruits and vegetables, milk, juices, and other healthy delicacies. Courtesy from my awesome assistant, Ebony.

I pull out a package of raw chicken breasts, the fruits, and a few other things before shutting the door, settling on frying a few planks for Kai and me to make sandwiches out of for our own lunch. I look around, but I don't see a fryer, which I'm not really surprised about. Kai did mention that he doesn't have much time for cooking. I don't let that stop me however, and improvise, digging around his cabinets until I find a decent sized pot. I fill it about half way with some oil (after more digging) and get a fire under it, turning on one of the panels of his stove.

"Jay…"

I swallow thickly but don't turn around to face my friend. _Not yet… _"I'm sorry, bro. I'll tell you the truth about my…condition… Tonight." I grab a bowl from the cupboard above me for the batter and place it on the counter. I grimace when a jolt of pain rips through me. I push it back as best I can. "I didn't want to lie to you. I still have faith in you…and I trust you." I turn my head in his direction, but keep him out of my line of sight, too ashamed to meet his eyes. "I know it's not exactly your thing but…can I ask you to wait until then?"

Kai's hand delicately touches my back and I finally turn to fully regard him. Golden eyes dart worriedly across my torso before returning my gaze, an uneasy but patient smile on his face. His hand has moved to my undamaged shoulder and although his touch stays gentle, I can easily tell from the feel of it that he's mindful about hurting me.

"Hey, I'd say my patience has massively improved. After all, I waited six whole years to see you again. I think I can manage a few more hours."

I return his smile with one of my own, my heart feeling so much lighter now.

"B'sides, I'm still gettin' over you being a dad." The smirk is back. "Not to mention your general appearance and whatnot. I guess your testicles finally dropped, huh?"

I sputter, indignant and glance quickly over to Jayden, but she was still absorbed with her show and was now lounging on the couch with Thor. I jerk my head back to Kai. "You wanna keep it down, man?! I don't want her picking up any bad words!" I mutter harshly, though he just emits a sharp laugh, his smirk turning sardonic.

"Well ain't you a stiff! Get real, bro! Do you really think she's going to start walkin' around saying _"testicles"_? She's only what?" He shrugs. "Four?"

"Not 'til August," I correct automatically. "But regardless of how young she is, Kai. Kids are very impressionable at this age, and you had to have noticed that my little girl is smart." Yeah, I'm boasting about the combined brilliance of me and Anastasia's genes! And what of it?! My words are not empty; they hold a helluva amount of water!

My best bud's hand reaches behind his head to scratch at it. "Yeah, I'll give ya that," he says and looks back at her. And my eyes land on her as well. "I did find it impressive that she could recite her ABC's already. Along with counting up to 20… And what is with all the questions she asks!? Sheesh…"

I smile in knowing. "Yeah, she's really incredible…" I sigh blissfully.

Jayden shows all the signs of being a gifted child. I'm amazed at her level of understanding and depth. Her typical toddler drawings have substance and consistency, and her inquisitive nature brings out a surprisingly staid focus when she tries to tackle the riddles I sometimes give her. I'm sure even Zane would be impressed by my daughter's intelligence!

"Ebony recommends getting her tested," I let out. "That way I can find out what her learning curve is and make sure she'll be probably challenged when she starts school."

"Ebony…? Was she the woman that was here yesterday?"

I regard Kai with mild surprise. "Yeah. How'd you know? You weren't here."

I can't describe his next smirk. "I can't mistake the scent of a woman. And hers is something refined…" He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. "…Crushed coconut and jajoba butter… It lightly permeated the air when I got back, in every room, including mine. It lingered the most in here though, still does…" His eyes reopen themselves and I'm graced with the most devious look. "And on _you_…"

I just look at him. I had forgotten how abnormally keen Kai's sense of smell is. Back then, he really saved our asses quite a few times by having that skill alone. But what is he getting at? Why is he looking at me like this? I wonder if he knows how creepy he sounds…

"Okay… And?"

He coolly leans back against the counter and reaches to pluck a few grapes off their stems. My exasperation slowly builds as he tosses them in his mouth, his sharp golden eyes still regarding me in an unsettling way. "Like a sister, just my assistant… Which one of those are true, if either of them."

I cut him a look. "All of them, Detective Hot Pants," I retort smoothly before returning to my station at the counter which happened to be right beside him. "But I did leave out one. She's also my precious student. I started teaching her Ninjitsu last year, though she already had a habit of utilizing shadows to her advantage… Where do you keep the flour?" I really need to get the chicken started. Jayden's still waiting for her lunch.

He turns around and slides a large canister to me. "Really? So when can I meet her?"

I shrug my good shoulder. "She said she'd call tonight and no doubt she'll drop back by again."

"Cool," he says, flipping more grapes in his mouth. "Ebony… I like that…"

I grab some select seasonings from the spice rack while eyeing Kai from my peripheral, my glare dubious.

"Look man, she really _is_ precious to me. I don't ever want to see her get hurt."

I'm not trying to offend him or anything, but it looks like I do when he straightens up off the counter and glowers at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

My jaw clenches as I one-handedly mix the seasonings with the flour in the bowl I got out earlier. _It means you have condoms lyin' around like complementary mints, bro! _I bite my tongue to keep from voicing that thought out loud however and reply with, "Nothin', I'm just saying that I love Ebony just like you love…"

My body comes to an abrupt standstill as my mind conjures up the name. _Nya… _Amongst the falling cherry blossoms, for a split second she had become the center of my world again. I didn't want to see her. I _don't _want to see her, but my mind's eye has other plans. The pass six years had done wonders to further enhance her beauty. The winds had caused her long raven locks to flutter, and her eyes were large and ripe with earth tones as she stared at me in awe. Her arms had been bare, and I distinctly remember what it felt like to be held by those arms of pearl, to be caressed by those hands of vanilla, to be kissed by…

_**Jay…**_

My heart throbs and at once, an explosion of pain grips me savagely. The memories are flooding back, of what _she _did, of what _he _did, of what _they _did.

"Jay? Jay?! Are you alright?!"

I bow my head and shut my eyes tight, gasping breath after breath from between clenched teeth. _C'mon Jay! Don't let this beat you down! Fight back! _I can feel the surge within. My element is desperate to seek freedom and shoot outward from my body, but I can't let it. In a fog of pain, I try to find serenity. I violently shove away my thoughts on Nya and Cole and place the ones that matter now at the forefront.

_Jayden… Jayden…_

She's the one that matters most of all. I'm living, and will continue to live…for her.

Bit by bit the pain lessens and numbs, my element pacified for the time being. But in my fight for control…I had felt another break. Another fragment had broken away and was now stabbing at my flesh. Putting a cork on Lightning is no easy feat. Sensei had warned me at the very beginning how truly dangerous my element is. And now, the very same thing that always gave me power…is trying to kill me.

_Sensei…how am I supposed to do this…?_

"D-Daddy?"

I blearily open my eyes, pricks of pain jabbing at me every now and then. My body feels heavy and fatigued and drenched in sweat. _That was a really bad one…_

My eyes travel dazedly downward and see Jayden clutching my pants' leg, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes wet with tears. I hastily regain my bearings and realize with shock that Kai is holding me up, that I'm somewhat slouched against him.

"Jay?"

I blink. "L-Let me go, I'm fine!" I say more harshly than I intended, but I can't focus on that now. I lower myself carefully to the ground. "Sorry about that, moon pie…" I whisper soothingly. I fight stubbornly against the ache and fatigue and lift her with my good arm. "Give Daddy a little more time to get your lunch together, okay?"

She sniffs and a few droplets fall. "You…*hic*…hurting…*sniff*…"

"Not anymore." I shake my head for good measure. "Daddy's fine now and we're going to enjoy a nice lunch soon, okay?"

She makes a congested gurgle sound and nods. I smile and kiss her moist cheeks. "Good girl. Now go watch T.V. with your Uncle Kai. I'm gonna finish up, okay?"

She nods again. "Love you, Daddy."

My heart throbs, but this time there is no pain.

"I love you too, Jayden."

I turn around to Kai. "Wait Jay, I—"

"Please Kai," I interrupt quietly, my arm is trembling. My strength is waning. "She's more important."

He gives me another look that I can't describe, but nonetheless takes Jayden from my grasp and leaves the kitchen. Shakily, I return to my work on preparing lunch, and throughout the entire time, I felt Kai and Jayden's eyes staring worriedly at my back.

* * *

A/N: I hope Jay answered some questions, as well as brought some more up. ;) I apologize again for how late this entry was, but I hope the length makes up for it. I won't be going back to Nya just yet. First, I have to revisit Kai. So I hope everyone looks forward to Kai's POV for the next chapter: _Late Night Confessions! _See you soon and please don't forget to leave your thoughts!

P.S.

I hope I did Ebony justice in your eyes, auntie!

P.P.S.

I wonder if more of you have found out something peculiar about the nickname Jay had taken to calling his ex-girlfriend AKA Jayden's mother. My auntie and a few others did…can you? ;)

Hint: Anya, Nya…

P.P.P.S.

For those of you who want to know what _"Ko" _and _"Gi" _means, here are the definitions and what they represent. This also serves as a disclaimer since the quotes referring to Sensei Wu's messages to Jay aren't mine. These quotes rightfully belong to _Okami: The Eight Virtues of Satomi._

"_Ko"_ stands for _"wisdom"_. True wisdom is that passed on from one's parents and grandparents. Rely on those who came before to show you the way in all things.

"_Gi"_ stands for _"duty"_. To remain firm in one's duties in each and every aspect of life… Bravery and duty go hand in hand. Bravery shows one what is right. The greatest form of bravery is that born from a sense of duty.

_**Expect to see more of these in the future!**_


	7. Late Night Confessions

A/N: This chapter is huge and I've heavily collaborated on it with my auntie, VelvetPersona. There's a lot of important info in this chapter as we learn the whole story behind Jay's six year absence. More details will come afterwards, of course, but this is the major chunk of it! I'm really, _really _excited and I hope you all are too! Sorry for the wait and thanks so much for reading and reviewing my little story!

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 7: Late Night Confessions_

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Jayden had munched happily on her lunch and Jay and I on ours. To say that nighttime didn't come fast enough, though, would be a severe understatement. I just couldn't get Jay's…"episode" in the kitchen earlier out of my head. He thankfully didn't have any more for the remainder of the day and produced a great meal for us all at dinner. Who knew the guy could cook so well… Ah, what am I talking about? I begrudgingly admit that he was second best during our Bounty days, with me and Cole scrambling to outdo each other for the third-place spot. I'm happy to say I won, though I suppose it's not hard to beat someone who conjures up a recipe called _"Sheep's Head Stew"_… Ugh! I wish my mouth _was_ glued shut that day…

But I digress…after dinner, I pretty much trailed after Jay like his own personal shadow which I'm sure he noticed, he just didn't say anything. Sure he shot me an annoyed look once or twice, but he never out-right told me to stop. He must've known he had worried me and I was only looking out for him. So, I continued my silent observation of this new Jay Walker, waiting anxiously for time to whittle down so he could tell me his secrets.

But in the meantime, I had watched him go about his duties as a father. To observe Jay's interactions with Jayden has been…_enlightening. _Before, I have always seen Jay as somewhat aloof—or perhaps "carefree" was a better word; separate from worldly cares. It had seemed as if nothing could make him take life seriously. But now…I can see that the years have changed him or maybe…all of that cheerfulness was only scratching the surface. Far below, within the man I've been looking at after so many years of absence, churned passion, concern, and devotion. And he expressed that all towards his daughter.

I had stood by, leaning against the doorframe of the guest bedroom, and watched as Jay cradled his daughter in his arms and recited a bedtime story. And Jayden, with droopy blue eyes and a lazy smile, snuggled herself between her father's bandaged arm and chest. In utter amazement, I had witnessed Jay's seemingly natural ability as a parent swathe Jayden in a shroud of love and affection. His fantastical tale of heroic Pegasus defending the kingdom of Odin made her half-lidded eyes light up in wonder and joy, though the coupling of Jay's soothing alto lulled her into blissful oblivion all within a matter of minutes. To some, it may not have been a big deal. To most, it may have looked downright ordinary, just a caring father being responsible and loving towards his offspring. Something one would come to expect. To me, however, to someone who've known Jay for years, to see a side of him that I never knew _could_ exist was definitely something to gawk at. Maybe I could chalk it up as something as simple as with age comes maturity, but…I can't bring myself to believe that that's all there is to Jay's drastic shift in demeanor. My instincts are telling me otherwise, and hopefully tonight, I can put some, if not all, the pieces to the puzzle.

Jay had said that he'd meet me in the living room after he finished meditating, so that's where I am now. Lounging on the couch with a glass of rum and coke in my hand, I wait for Jay while he ruminates on the balcony. I had dimmed the lights some to match the late evening's gloom, but the subtle evanescence emitting from the bright city lights rises up from the balcony's edge, through the clear sliding doors, and powders my living room with a bit more warmth.

I glance over at the guestroom where Jayden and Jay's Dobermans are sleeping, the door open a sliver of a crack. The soft glow of sunset from Jayden's nightlight peeks through and I smile to myself. While I'm sure it's not easy, Jay makes being a parent look very inviting and appealing.

"I already know I'd make an awesome dad someday," I muse out loud. "I just gotta find the lucky lady to be my wife." I glance down when I feel Ippo press up against me, a deep throaty purr emanating from his entire body. He sprawls contently on my lap and cranes his neck to stare at me with his round amber eyes. I smirk knowingly. "Yeah, yeah, I know. She has to like cats."

The big Highlander's pink rough tongue darts over his nose and I lazily coddle him by scratching behind his ears. Relaxing fully, I take a generous sip of my drink and begin sorting through some of the things I want to ask Jay first. Sure his physical appearance is a wonder, and I don't mean just his injuries. What made him grow his hair out so long? And what's up with the clamps and the piercings in his ears? And why the hell is he so _buff_ now!? I mean, I know I still have a few pounds on him, but when I saw his back, I felt a little envious that it appeared more ripped than mine. It's obvious he's been keeping with his training throughout the years, but what made him go to the brink and train so vigorously to pack on so much muscle? I furrow my brow in thought. Has he grown a few inches too?

One things' for sure, Jay's not the lankiest out of all of us anymore. I was shocked that when Lloyd went through his sudden "growth spurt", _he_ even had more muscle than Jay. And I knew Jay always felt a little insecure about his lack of muscle mass compared to the rest of us, regardless of still boasting about his abilities from time to time. But it's not like anyone ever teased him about it. Besides, what Jay lacked in power, he made up for in speed. He was our very own _"Blue Blur", _though I wonder if his insane quickness is now coupled with power.

I huff a quick bark of laughter. _No doubt I can still kick his ass, but I bet Cole couldn't…_ I stop my train of thought, the jovial grin falling from my face. Oh. Right. Cole. I should probably tell Jay that he called while he was out, him _and_ Zane for that matter. Zane wants to get together for sure, but he can't leave that little hamlet, Shika, right now. I don't know. I just got this feeling that he's met someone… He was unusually evasive… And Cole. His schedule's been pretty hectic too with Sasha in her final trimester and with that recent promotion he obtained from being in _Odysseus, _sohe's been detained from any leisure time. However, he had spoken excitedly about all of us reuniting again and promised to try to find some respite while Jay was still in town. So we can all have a…"big happy reunion" as he called it.

I sigh heavily and take another sip. _Wonder how Jay would respond to that…? _Jay had expressed absolutely no desire to speak with Cole, let alone meet with him. _But surely he would agree to the importance of us all reuniting after so long. Hell, maybe we can even call Lloyd up. _A hopeful smile inadvertently tugs on the corners of my lips. I am being optimistic, perhaps _too_ optimistic, but I can't deny that it's something I really want.

Though with Jay's reluctance, I can't help but think that he still harbors a grudge against Cole. While I'm sure Cole thinks he did absolutely nothing wrong. I roll my eyes. Cole may be one helluva leader, but the guy's one-track mind and closed-off personality can be cumbersome at times. I close my eyes and release an acquiescent exhale. _I'll tell him…maybe not tonight, but I will… And who knows, maybe it'll be their chance to reconcile… _

That leaves another factor in the equation… A _very_ important factor… Nya. Should she be invited when or if the reunion happens? But first and foremost, should I even tell Jay about her frantic phone call from earlier? She had called me just a few minutes before he returned from his little outing with his family, and I had played it cool when he strolled through the door, giving him a simple "wait a minute" gesture, while my little sister's emotionally strained voice murmured solemnly in my ear about her encounter with the Walker family.

She had sounded on the verge of tears, shocked and rattled by Jay's sudden appearance with his daughter. She had asked brokenly if I knew he was coming to Ninjago City, and though I felt a tremendous ache in my heart for saying otherwise, I had to keep the peace. And so I told her a loose fib, that Jay had showed up out of the blue and asked to stay with me while he was in town on business. I think she was just too distraught at the time to wrap her head around my little white lie.

"_He's changed, Kai. He's so different now…and…he's hurt." _Her tone had been so thick with worry and confusion. _"Can you tell him I called? He told me not to worry, but…I just want to speak with him. Please?"_

I couldn't refuse her when she sounded so upset, so I promised I would. _And I can't go back on my word… _I lift my gaze to the ceiling. _Though maybe he'll bring up his run-in with Nya himself? He hasn't yet, but that doesn't rule out the possibility that he might… And if that happens, I can just casually bring up that she called… _Pleased with my upcoming course of action, I lower my eyes and focus on my favorite drink. I move my hand in an idle manner and watch as the dark liquid sloshes against the few cubes of ice within.

_I know Jay has changed, Nya, but I'm still trying to gauge to what extent. And also, if any remnants of the old Jay still remain…_

I hear the door to my balcony slide open and a deep yet good-natured voice carries through the room.

"Why's it so dark in here, Kai? What you gettin' ready to do? Pray?"

A snort of laughter unexpectedly erupts from me after his jibe, almost causing me to spill my drink, though I do disturb Ippo enough to make him hiss and bolt off the couch. I try to recover and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, snickering noisily. _Yeah, he hasn't changed completely… That damn snarky attitude is still intact…_

I turn my head around to look at him. "I like it like this when it gets dark so deal with it, bro."

I watch as he takes great care to slip into the silk blue robe he hung on one of the utensil hooks near the kitchen prior to heading outside. The long stringy bangs framing his face work well in trying to obscure his profile, but despite his hair and the fleeting shadows, I catch the tightness of his jaw and the protruding vein in his neck. He flips his ponytail out from under his collar with offhanded practice, however, and ambles towards me to the opposite side of the couch, the sheen of his matching silk bottoms catching the light.

"Don't remember you doing this yesterday," he grumbles, completely bypassing the couch and going to peek inside the guestroom. I can hardly see his slipper-covered feet as they seem to glide across my carpeted floor, his robe fluttering majestically behind him.

"That's because you turned in early, grandpa," I snipe back, taking another quick sip. "Jetlag, remember?"

He turns back around to face me after his inspection of his daughter's wellbeing and begins to retrace his steps, all the while raking a hand through his bangs. I notice how his right arm hangs limply at his side, almost like a dead tree branch with nary a twitch. I frown at it worriedly, but bring my eyes back up to his face when he replies.

"Yeah well, if I hear any soft music start to play I'm going straight to bed, just so you know," he quips, grinning slightly.

I chuckle, waving him off and stand up just as he flops down unceremoniously on the couch with a sigh. "Where you goin'?"

"Just gettin' a refill," I reply, holding up my almost-empty glass and walking towards my mini bar situated near my entertainment unit. "And what be your poison, Jay?"

"Ah, I don't drink casually," he says absently from behind me.

I sit my glass on the counter, my hands working methodically in mixing some coke with just enough rum to satisfy my palette for alcohol. "And what exactly is _casual_ about what we're doing, huh? This is a momentous occasion, one I'm been waiting six long years for," I add, throwing him a grin over my shoulder. "So c'mon, I'm not asking you to get drunk or anything."

He lifts his injured arm, pulling a concentrated face. "Well, I already promised myself that I'd tell you everything, so I don't need any liquid courage—just something light…sherry, if you got it," he says while flexing the limb, his blue-bandaged fingers moving stiffly.

I watch him for a moment, worry continuously pooling in my stomach before I forcefully tear my eyes away and resume my task. _He doesn't need pity, Kai. So come off it! You'll find out soon enough what's wrong…_

"Yeah, I think I got that…" I get out as nonchalantly as possible and peruse my assorted collection of bottles and crystal decanters until I spot a small clear carafe of soft honey liquid between my scotch and bourbon. "Ah, here it is," I declare, grasping the neck and removing the decorative crystal stopper. "Never tried drinking the stuff straight, I mainly use it for mixing." I grab a glass and fill it up. "Ice or tepid?"

"Ice since you don't have it chilled," he replies and I toss a few ice cubes in both our drinks to finish.

"When'd you start drinking anyway?"He asks as I turn around and return to my seat with sweet poisons in hand. I hand him his and flop down beside him, mimicking his actions previously down to the sigh. I take a sip from my glass, relishing in the proverbial cool carbonated burn as it slides smoothly down my throat and answer truthfully.

"Not until I passed the bar at twenty-two. Some of my colleagues and I went out to celebrate at a local tavern and I got my first taste of hard liquor there. Couldn't stomach any beer, but sake's okay." I nod at him. "You?"

He gives the drink in his hand a soft nostalgic smile. "Anya introduced me to vodka and tequila when I was twenty-one. And consequently, that's when I found out I was a crippling light-weight…" He closes his eyes and his smile turns slightly mocking. "She gave me no more than a cap full and I got drunk. Sheesh…" He reopens his eyes and glances over at me. "I don't remember what happened after that, but when I woke up, Anya was smiling down at me. She took care of me."

He takes a sip and licks his lips. "Later, she brought me some sherry to try. It was a congratulatory gift for completing our research on the _Pegasus Core_ and developing _Odininium_. I now prefer wine over anything else alcohol-wise as does Eb…we drink together occasionally, but I never drink in front of Jayden."

There's that name again, "Eb" or rather "Ebony", the woman who left her delectable coconut scent all over my apartment yesterday. I've yet to meet her, only collecting bits and pieces of info from Jay about his mysterious assistant. _But I can inquire about her later…_

"_Our_ research?" I ask whilst quirking an eyebrow and Jay nods.

"Yeah, while she did give me full credit for the production of the _Pegasus Core_, she actually did help me manufacture the parts needed to create it. And that includes the _Odininium_."

I hum in contemplation as my mind travels back to earlier in the week before Jay's arrival. I had found live video footage off the internet of the press conference held four years ago in Twilight City. Anastasia had spoken on behalf of Jay and complimented his brilliance and resolve, and how he had worked tirelessly to formulate a solution to the treacherous blackout that had plagued the northernmost of our world. The woman had been very beautiful, with long wavy ginger red hair and captivating cobalt eyes. Her smile was gentle, though her eyes were cunningly hooded and calculative, and bearing a thick Russian accent, her tone had carried authority and intelligence.

With my interest thoroughly piqued, I ditch my previous plan and stay on this line of questioning. "How exactly did you go about building the _Pegasus Core_ and crafting the _Odininium_? And when did Anya come into the picture?"

He says nothing for a time, only blinks and sips laconically from his glass. I don't know what to make of his introversion, never having to really study Jay to ascertain his feelings. He'd always been an open book without a page of artifice in his personality, whether his hood was over his head or not.

I wait patiently no less, wondering if maybe I brought on good or bad memories…or both.

Wordlessly, he suddenly places his drink down on the table in front of us and turns to me with an acquiescent grin. "Making the outer shell of the _Pegasus Core_ was child's play actually, with us only using metals with conductive properties to effectively contain electricity such as titanium and terratanium. The hard part came with the configuration of the formula used to make _Odininium_," he adds seriously. His knowledgeable eloquence and squared-jaw makes me feel like I was back in law school again, listening to my professor.

"We both knew that the power source for the core had to be everlasting and wouldn't corrode or cause short-circuiting to other mechanical devices. And as such, after weeks and weeks of contemplation and bumping into dead-end after dead-end…" He takes a deep shuddering breath and graces me with a self-deprecating smile. "…I finally had a breakthrough."

He raises his injured arm and stretches his bandaged fingers out to me. My heart begins to steadily pound in my ears as he finds a break in the gauze along his wrist and starts to unravel his hand. My jaw slowly falls open as more of his…"skin?" is revealed, until I can see nothing but a crystallized appendage. Glowing a deep sapphire blue, Jay's transmogrified hand almost matches the color of the now dangling gauze. But with its otherworldly shimmer and beauty, it also brings terror to my soul.

I can't do anything but stare at my brother's hand and my eyes burn for my unwillingness to blink. I am at a loss at what to think. What exactly was I looking at? Did the blue gauze covering Jay's chest and right arm conceal all of this…this…

Hissing a strangled breath, I snap my head upright and glare heatedly at Jay. _"What is this?!_" I demand hotly. "_What's wrong!?"_ Desperation and worry intermingle with my fury and Jay averts his gaze from mine temporarily, his face pulled into a taut frown.

His eyes flash a threat as he refocuses on me. "Keep your voice down, my daughter's asleep!" He hisses angrily and I really have to catch myself from saying something I'm sure I'd regret later. Jay's health is at the forefront of my mind, whatever that crystal-stuff is it's hurting him, and I want to find out _what_ it is so I can put a stop to it!

We glower at each other a moment more before I reluctantly lower my consternated gaze. My eyes, however, find Jay's fisted sapphire hand now resting in his lap and I stare at it with trepidation.

_How long has this been going on? His arm and his chest… Has it spread to his back too? How long… _My eyes widen. _No, not since…_

My gaze instantly snaps up to his. "Jay!" At his melancholic eyes and wry smile, my words die in my throat. But that doesn't stop my fingers from unconsciously tightening like a vice on my glass, and neither one of us flinches at the abrupt shattering of it. My lap is splashed and dampened by the remainder of my drink, though I can barely feel it. And when Jay's voice stirs and tinges the nocturnal ambience, it is laced with quiet strength and conviction.

"I used my condition, Kai, okay? I used my curse, which caused the blackout to begin with, to rectify it in the end."

"How?" My question is twofold and Jay nods, understanding the double conundrum his words revealed. He lifts his warped hand again, eyeing it studiously.

"As it turns out, this substance has an infinite energy property, but is unstable when left unreinforced. So, I used it as a base and conduit and strengthened it by combining the dissolution of sodium chloride and magnesium. And the result was a revolutionized suppression alloy with eternal high-voltage locked protectively in its core. In other words, the result was _Odininium_." His gaze finds mine and he breathes a short laugh that sounds way too hollow to be cheerful. It's easily the saddest sound I've ever heard. He fixes me with a crooked grin. "But I can see you're more interested in the other "How?", right? Well, it started back precisely when you pretty much already guessed."

I stare with wide eyes at him and listen in utter disbelief as Jay tells me his tale from the moment he left the Bounty to when he was found by Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon, and how he had trained with them for a full year to strengthen his body and mind in hopes of building up resistance against his condition. A condition only found within Elemental Masters…_Soul Shatter. _

My mind is still reeling by the time he finishes, the details of his ailment seeming way too unbelievable to be true. I shake my head once to clear it and try to reiterate the information given to me.

"So Nya…is the cause…of your condition?" I ask for clarification and his unusually passive face contorts into a sudden painful grimace.

"According to Sensei Wu…yeah…" he grunts, wincing like the mentioning of her very name brings him anguish.

I shake my head again. _Impossible! _I eye Jay incredulously with a frown, wanting to defend my little sister from Sensei Wu's accusation."But, if that was the case, how come Cole didn't contract _Soul Shatter_?"

Convalescing from his momentary discomfort, Jay's expression reestablishes an arc of indifference and he answers with certainty. "Because Cole's heart wasn't centered on Nya at the time of him unlocking his _True Potential_. His was on his family, his father, specifically. Either one of us could suffer _Soul Shatter_ if our hearts were to undergo radical emotional torment from the catalysts. Say if Cole's father suddenly disowned him, if Lloyd rejected your care and mentorship, if Zane's memory was wiped clean again and he forgot his father's love and who he was a second time. All of those circumstances would lead to _Soul Shatter_."

I stare at him again in shock and speechlessness; there was no rancor in his voice only matter-of-fact. With no motivations to lie, I know he's telling the truth. Jay sighs despondently. "Our _True Potentials…_while are great contributes to our power, can also be detrimental to our wellbeing."

I swallow thickly with fear. Probable cause given a voice at last. Jay is dying because of Nya choosing Cole over him and had been battling ever since to stay alive. But…

"What can be done?" I ask, my voice a tumultuous whisper. "How can you beat this, Jay?"

Jay frowns and sets to rewrapping his life-threatening grievance. "Sensei Wu knew more about it than Sensei Garmadon and he said that it was a very rare condition, but from his knowledge he only knew of a few Masters of Spinjitzu who actually trounced _Soul Shatter_." He secures the end on his wrist and some of the tension leaves his face. He seems relieved that his crystal appendage is covered again. He looks up at me then and I can clearly see unwavering faith and determination shining in his deep blue eyes.

"I have a chance, Kai, and Jayden is that chance. When Anya told me she was pregnant, I found new meaning in my life and was encouraged greatly by Sensei's Virtues to fight harder against _Soul Shatter. _You see, the cure is about "resetting" the heart, or the transfer of love if you will, and severing the ties that bound one's heart and soul to the previous catalyst. And when Jayden was born, I decided at once that I would give my heart and soul to her and that _she_ would be my new catalyst." His uplifting spirited smile abruptly twists into a contemptuous scowl, but from the looks of it, it seems mostly directed at himself than at me.

His sneering tone drips with venomous displeasure. "But I'm an _idiot_ and because I'm an _idiot_, the transfer cannot fully complete itself. That's the _only_ logical reason I've come up with as to why I keep getting worst and not better."

I peer at him confusedly. "What reason, Jay?"

The self-deprecating look is back and I'm really starting to hate the expression. Jay's gaze shifts back to mine and he shrugs helplessly. "Kai, can you tell me why…after six years…after six…_long_…_damn years_…I still love your sister? After she…" another shrug is coupled with a short bitter laugh, "…After she discarded the relationship we spent two whole years building, and simply walked off into, not just my _friend's_ arms, but my _brother's_ arms?"

"Ah man…Jay I…" I want to comfort him, but what can I possibly say to ease the obvious pain he's in? It doesn't matter now that I was secretly rooting for him during the whole ridiculous fiasco. I had had faith in Nya's common sense to pick Jay's unconditional and familiar love over Cole's new affection, but unfortunately, my sister deducted from her natural instincts and attached more book smarts instead. Although Zane and I could both attest and argue that her decision hadn't been very logical at all.

_If only I had spoken out… _I inwardly lament. _But in the end, it still would've been Nya's choice…_

"Heh, I know, Kai," Jay's stricken voice rouses me out of my regretful thoughts and I gaze into his glistening eyes. He smiles regardless of his sorrow and wipes at them with his good hand. "I know it's pathetic. I don't know why I can't let go when she undoubtedly has." He lowers his hand with a long-suffering sigh and his wavering tone finds some levity. "I've shed way too many tears for that girl, ya'know? …I'm not gonna shed any more. I'd much rather cry over a sad movie or in joy for something Jayden did."

My brother's bright optimistic smile is infectious and I grin back at his resolve to overcome the horrific hand fate had dealt him. I'm happy as all hell that he hasn't given up hope for his future, but pitying thoughts still stab relentlessly at my mind.

_Poor Jay…I can't imagine what he's been going through… To endure the agony of having your skin ripped from the inside out by your own element… To harbor an unrequited love for six whole years… _My brow puckers at this and I give Jay a quizzical look.

"Wait, so you mean even when you were with Anya, you had feelings for Nya? Then why in hell did you get in a relationship with her?"

With a hasty and final swipe to his eyes, Jay leans forward to retrieve his drink from the table. "Ah, my relationship with Anastasia was a…complicated one," he says, taking a long savory sip. The clink of naked ice sounds as he downs the rest of his wine.

He relaxes back against the couch cushions, his glass coming to rest on his knee. "It didn't start off that way…only…when…" He trails off, his eyes distant and soft with nostalgia as he stares at nothing. I watch curiously as a deep scarlet slowly creeps across his cheeks and he coughs awkwardly before turning away.

"Ahem! Um…"

I raise an eyebrow. It hardly seemed like an embarrassing question to me. "Jay?"

He still refuses to look me in the eye. "Um… Heh… How about a rain check, Kai? I'm suddenly feeling very sleepy and—"

I roll my eyes. Jay had never been a good liar. Even now I can hear the faltering squeak in his voice, a dead give-a-way that he's lying his ass off! But I have to smirk too, for this is delightfully reminiscent of classic Jay. He's obviously uncomfortable and the diatribe he's currently spouting is no more than useless floundering.

"—You have to clean up all this broken glass too, right? Don't want Jayden or my puppies getting hurt. I'd help you, but I'm injured so—yeah! You also might want to change your bottoms, you look like you pissed yourself—"

Having heard enough, I reach out and grab the long ponytail in my view and give it a hard yank. "OW! Watch the hair, man!" He hisses, but I don't care. I don't want a rain check; I want the rest of his story! NOW!

"You promised to tell me everything, Jay!" I growl lowly in his ear, the piercings in it gleaming in the dim light. "You can't just stop when you feel like it! And why are you so embarrassed anyway?" I ask, letting go of his hair and he straightens up while grumbling to himself, his face still a fair shade of red.

I grin wolfishly at him. "I've seen _Miss Anastasia Lagunov_ and she's beautiful." His blush deepens and I cock another eyebrow at him. "What? Were you guys not really boyfriend and girlfriend? Just…" I slide my tongue across an upper incisor, _"friends with benefits."_

Jay heaves a sigh and visibly swallows. He finally meets my eyes and when he speaks his voice is soft, sad, and unsure. "S-She wanted to…after everything. She said she didn't want to lose me as a lover. I was flattered of course, but…I knew I couldn't be in that type of relationship. Especially not since all I would feel would be…guilt…"

I can feel my eyes widen tremendously. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jay! Hang on a sec! Start from the beginning, remember? _Everything_." I beckon.

He nods and fiddles with his empty glass. "After my training, I left the monastery to officially strike out on my own. I knew I didn't want to go back to Ninjago City, so I went to the next best thing…Twilight City."

Hmm, Twilight City… I've heard of it, just never been. It's been dubbed one of Ninjago's most beautiful cities, particularly when night falls. Supposedly, you can see the stars regardless of the city's lights and all the buildings, including residential areas, are built upon magnificent foundations consisting of mostly expensive materials such as marble, granite, and other polished stones. The entire metropolis is reminiscent of both modern and gothic architecture; even the pollution and smog levels are superiorly low.

Jay continues. "I knew my first order of business was to find work and a place to crash, so after I settled in a simple one-bedroom apartment, I went to the local listings and that's when I saw that inventors were needed at a place called Amp Tech. And that's where I met her. She was the head of Amp's Electrical Engineering Department," he grins and his eyes become distant again, "and was as smart and sophisticated as they came. I walked in on her while she was drawing up formulas on a board and when I spotted a few mistakes, I called her out on it." The laugh that follows is light, crisp, and full of fondness with no presence of the hollow bitterness and negativity his previous one contained.

"Heheheheh… We went back and forth for awhile, both convinced the other was wrong, until I finally just snatched the marker out of her hand and corrected her mistakes myself. She didn't take kindly to that mind you, but she couldn't deny the fact that I helped her out. And so, she just grinned and offered me a spot on her team right then and there."

I recall Anastasia's press conference and how she carried herself. She looked like the very definition of a _femme fatale _to me, with a voluptuous body and sharp mind to boot. And the fact that she's Russian, gave her an exotic allure.

"Were you instantly attracted?" I ask.

"To her mind, yes," he answers back easily. "But Kai…I wasn't looking for a relationship. Hell, I wasn't even sure that I wanted to be friends with anyone of the opposite sex after my break-up with your sister. I was just too vulnerable…heh…even after a year. And I told her as much after we started getting close." He shakes his head. "But Anya…"

I wait with bated breath for him to go on, but to my chagrin he lifts his glass instead. "Can you get me another?" He requests almost desperately. "I guess this next part is going to require a _little_ liquid courage."

I say nothing as I take his glass and head back to the mini bar to refill it. Though when I return and hand it to him, to my surprise he doesn't drink it, only stares at the bright honey-colored liquid placidly.

"She pursued me, Kai. And I don't mean in that juvenile-creepy-fangirl way. It was…sensual, mature, seductive… I never experienced anything like it." A mild chuckle. "Obviously, right? After all I was only twenty-one. Wasn't exactly an expert on flirting…or relationships for that matter."

I concur with a slight nod and he smiles. If he's looking for reassurance then I'd give it, having had my share and experiences with many beautiful women over the last six years. Some more mature than others of course, and although the spunky giddy ones can be nice, the sex goddesses who brim with intelligence, elegance, and maturity are undoubtedly refreshing and ultimately more worthwhile.

"I guess you could say I just didn't know how to react to something like that. I was…astounded, you know? Flabbergasted that this incredible and beautiful woman genuinely cared and wanted me as her lover. It was…a nice feeling. And as I think about it now, Anya also helped me rebuild my confidence and self-esteem. I'll always owe her in that sense."

Jay stops and finally takes a sip of his drink. I observe his expression intently as he lowers his glass; the spark of deep blue in his eyes is gone and is abruptly replaced by a dark brooding storm of indigo as his brow furrows.

"But despite knowing her intentions and the warmth she promised, my break-up with your sister had left me cold and untrusting of women, and I kept Anya at arm's length in an effort to rebuff her. I remember…she had invited the entire team to her house one evening for a casual get-together, and I enjoyed myself. It was a chance for us to relax after a grueling week and…I was the last one to leave."

His face scrunches up in frustration. "She showed me…_something _that reminded me so much of your sister that I completely broke down after seeing it. I don't know what would've happened if I was by myself, but…Anya was there, and I found solace in her arms. Then, pretty soon we started kissing and…it happened. I just couldn't let go of her that night."

I watch forlornly as despair darkens his face and he inhales a shuddering breath. "And all I could think about during in all was…" His bandaged hand shakily lifts and he rubs painfully at his temples.

I place my hand on his shoulder. He doesn't need to say anymore for I can easily piece together the rest. He sought comfort in Anya's body, but he didn't love her, he loved Nya, and during the act that was who he thought about. And _that_ was where the guilt stemmed from. How could he justify staying with Anya if he didn't love her? Even if it were just for sex, Jay isn't that kind of person, not to mention the guilt that would've likely consumed him if he did. However, what confuses me is Anya herself. Jay said that even after everything was over, Anya still wanted a relationship with him, a strictly physical relationship.

_And if that's the case…what happened next…? What happened after Jay slept with Anastasia?_

I open my mouth to ask, but then stop myself as Jay takes his bandaged hand and runs it back through his bangs. The color has somewhat drained from his face though I can see from his vexation that he's trying to recover. He glances down at my hand on his shoulder and relief washes over me when I see his gracious grin.

"Thanks, Kai. I'm okay," he says softly and I let my hand fall from the silk-clad shoulder, wearing a small smile of my own. The next breath he takes is much steadier and another sip of sherry is downed from his glass.

After a moment, he begins again, his voice heavy with remorse. "Afterwards, well…I was wracked with so much guilt and shame that I knew I couldn't be there when she woke up. So I booked it…or at least _tried_ to. I was hyperventilating with terror by the time I reached her balcony, and that's when I felt it, a carnage of raw power surging furiously within me. I lost complete control of my element, and then…"

"The blackout," I finish and he nods.

"The blackout." His hand drips with water from the condensation of his glass, but he doesn't put it down, only tightens his hold on it. "At the time, only a few patches on my chest and back were infected and I kept them covered with Sensei's special gauze, and because of the gauze my element was a bit tamer and couldn't warp me all over the world again."

"I woke up where I fell, on Anya's balcony. My head was in her lap just like before when I got drunk, only this time there was no smile, just concern and mystery. I stayed with her, and I ended up telling her everything: About my past, about you guys and our adventures as Ninja together, about…" A flicker of pain makes his jaw tight and he hisses his next words through gritted teeth, "About everything."

Wanting to try something to alleviate my best friend's agony, I take a page out of his book and make use of it. Humor. "Hmm, she must've been…_shocked_."

At once, the tightness of his jaw loosens to astonishment and he openly gapes at me. Soon, the corner of his mouth twitches up into a half-smile, his eyes softening to their nature hue. "Pun intended?" He asks and being proud of my wit, I smirk arrogantly at him.

"Puns are always intended."

I feel me and Jay's bond and camaraderie slowly but surely rebuilding itself as we share a quiet laugh together. I'd like to think it has since we started this, but more than anything I'm happy he's here. When we settle into rumbling snickers, his good hand falls on my shoulder.

"Wow—heheheh—I'm really lucky to have you as a best bud, man. Seriously," he says warmly.

"I know you are!" I counter playfully. "But I also feel the same, bro." My mood becomes somber as I look at the man who left a huge gaping void in my life—within our team, within our brotherhood. "I should've gone looking for you," I lament regrettably. "You were my best friend, how could I have left you hangin' like that?"

Jay shakes his head. "You shouldn't feel any kind of guilt, Kai. That…whatever you want to call it, was just between me, your sister, and Cole. Anyway, I'm glad you didn't. I needed the time alone. Plus, you wouldn't have been able to find me anyway," he ends with a shrug and a lop-sided grin.

But my dismal storm cloud continues to linger over me, undeterred by his words. I know it technically had nothing to do with me, but in the end it had still affected the entire family. Jay was irreplaceable, everyone knew that. Our clan had lost an important support beam and we crumbled in on ourselves as a result. I don't think I've ever been so furious! It was like blissful ignorance had swept over Cole and Nya like a tide! They didn't care… They didn't care that Jay was gone. He was just an annoying third wheel to them. Zane, Lloyd, and I had felt like outcasts, no longer feeling like a family or even contemporaries among the two. Disbandment was inevitable regardless if Ninjago was at peace or not.

In front of my anger, Lloyd and Zane had tried to convince me just like Jay, that there was nothing I or anyone else could've done about it. We were just _"…pebbles in an avalanche…"_ as Zane said. I knew they were right, just like I know Jay's right.

_But still…if there comes a time where Cole or Nya denies the consequences and repercussions of their actions in regards to Jay's departure…then I won't hold back. I'll let them know EXACTLY what they did, and how I felt about the matter._

Jay cocks an eyebrow and I force a smile of pacification on my face. Our six year absence out of each other's company doesn't stop him from seeing right through me though and he frowns.

"Don't do anything, Kai. I told you, I don't want drama."

A wave of anger sweeps through me, but I quickly brush it aside and shrug in dismissal. "Whatever you say, bro."

He gives me another pointed look before resting back against the cushions again. His face relaxes along with his posture and he moves forward to place his half-empty glass on the table, it more than likely has been watered down now thanks to the ice melting and lacked the potency he desired.

"So did Anya have any insight about Nya's decision? She is a woman too after all."

Jay shifts. "Yeah, she did. Though I had mixed feelings about what she said."

I lift my eyebrows expectantly and Jay's expression turns indifferent. "She said there may have been two possible theories to ascertain and rationalize your sister's decision. One: It was a foolish mistake brought on by her being young and inexperienced. Or two: She either didn't love me enough or…my love wasn't enough for her."

I flinch back as if struck. Jay's eyes were strangely blank as he said that and although I can't feel any emotion from him now, I bet it was a real blow for him to hear it back then. But surely it's the first one, the second one just sounds too callous and cruel to be something Nya would do. She was only eighteen, and Jay and Cole were only nineteen. But, regardless of their ages back then, I feel everything was handled too damn poorly.

My face suddenly pulls into a deep scowl. "Nya wouldn't do that to you, Jay. She's not heartless."

"You don't have to convince me of anything," he dismisses, shaking his head. "It is what it is, and it's not like knowing will change anything." He cracks a smile. "In any event, overall, Anya believed that matters of the heart should be decided _by the heart_. Nothing else. A "Perfect Match Machine" is impractical and just sounds like the person is harping on other people's flaws to hide their own imperfections. It won't solve any type of problem, only create more. She didn't understand the logic behind your sister's decision."

_That's because there wasn't any… _I bemoan internally while rubbing at my temples.

"Anyway, um…" Jay hums thoughtfully and tilts his head back to the ceiling. "Things didn't get all awkward and tense between us like I had expected them to. Even after I had confessed about thinking about my ex-girlfriend while having sex with her, she just smiled and said that I could think about anyone I wanted as long as I kept making love to her so passionately." Red immediately erupts in his cheeks and he peeks at me from his peripheral before turning his head away to the side. "I… I didn't really know how to respond to her praise and…I couldn't convince myself to have sex with her a second time. No matter how much pleasure it gave me physically."

I let loose a low whistle. "Damn, you must've really given it to her."

"I-I-I guess…"

He goes quiet and I smile at the back of his head this time. Jay's a real piece of work. I can't understand him when it comes to relationships. I remember how pissed he got when his evil clone admitted to kissing Nya, and after he had dealt with him, he boldly declared that Nya was _"his girl". _Then the other time when Nya had been kidnapped by the Overlord's Stone Army, he was then too bashful to admit Nya was his girlfriend. Though he and I both were desperate to get her back unharmed.

_Weird little brother… _I tap his shoulder lightly. "_Oi_, stop daydreamin' about your sexual prowess and pick up where you left off," I chide sardonically. "All it takes is one time, so I'm guessing you found out she was pregnant soon after?"

He whips his head around, frowning and flustered. "I wasn't daydreaming about that! I was thinking about something entirely different, thank you!" He rages in a tightly controlled whisper, but he sobers up pretty fast. "But…but yeah. A couple weeks later, after I'd finally started to relax again, she sat me down and told me she was pregnant. I was completely floored by the news, my mind racing over the aspect of Anya carrying my child and me…being a father."

He looks at me seriously. "No doubt I was going to take responsibility for my actions, but I wasn't driven by just a sense of duty, I found out that…_I wanted it_. I wanted to raise a child and give my unconditional love to them. I felt that maybe GOD had a hand and gave me something so that my life would have meaning, focus, and direction again…and I was happy. Happier than I had felt in a long, long time."

"However, after I told her that I would support and be there for her in every way that I could, she sadly revealed that she never wanted to be a mother. It was the reason why she was on birth control to begin with. She never wanted a long-term commitment with anyone. She was married to her career and only looked to have casual flings every now and then when she craved male companionship. I was at a loss. I couldn't force her to have the baby if she didn't want it."

"But…" A purely genuine and heartfelt smile lights his face. "She surprised me again with how much she truly cared for me. She said, if I wanted the baby then she would carry it for me, but when it was born she would relinquish all of her parental rights and grant me full custody. It saddened me some that she didn't want direct involvement in Jayden's life, although her idea to support our child from the sidelines was more than I could've hope for. She left me with a credit card, which I was to use for Jayden's care and she would call once a month to check and see how we were doing."

"Wow, she sounds really mature. How old is Anastasia anyway?" I ask.

A brief furrowing of the brow projects his contemplation. "Anya's four years older than me so she'll be twenty-nine this year in November."

I nod. "Where is she now?"

"Now, she is continuing her research in her homeland of Bosenyva," Jay divulges. "She left three months after Jayden was born."

I let everything sink in as he stands up and stretches. Incredible, Jay has really been through a lot and his relationship with Anastasia was a real shocker, and his current arrangement with her is godsend. He's been financial stable no doubt with his continued employment at Amp Tech and had succeeded Anastasia as head of the Electrical Engineering Department after her departure. And with his upcoming meetings with investors and possibly selling the research of the _Pegasus Core_, he could very well turn into a billionaire.

He walks back over to the guestroom and I call to him. "And your appearance?"

"What about it?" He asks, not bothering to turn around. I gesture to him lazily and finally begin to pick up the large shards of glass that I unfortunately made earlier, my pants having long-since dried from the spill. _Better go ahead and change before going to bed though… Can't go to sleep smellin' like alcohol…_

I glance over at him nonchalantly. "Well, out of everyone I think your looks have changed the most." I scout around the couch cushions for any more wayward fragments before dumping my handful in the wastebasket near the end table. "So what made you go punk-rock-hippy?" I ask, sitting back down and facing him.

Jay's inquiring gaze flicks over to mine before maneuvering back to the innards of Jayden's room. "Can't say I know what _that_ is, but if you're referring to my earrings then I can tell you that they're more than just a fashion statement." He suddenly crouches down and I spot a black snout peek out from the crux of the doorframe. I can't tell whether it's Thor or Loki from my angle and Jay's muttering too low for me to catch a name. The snout disappears and Jay straightens up, his bandaged hand touching his right ear tentatively.

"I had to customize these things to fit my needs. Thanks to _Soul Shatter_, my body is now one big lightning bolt. And if it weren't for these babies I've would've died by now." I look alarmed at him, but he just sprouts a grin. "Well if not died, then I'd be very, very stinky."

"What do you mean?" I ask and he comes back, sitting down beside me once more. This time, however, on my left.

"Water conducts electricity, Kai," he explains patiently. "Imagine if I were to try to take a shower while my body was surging with electrical currents. I'd either go into cardiac arrest and die of heart failure from the accrued voltage or it'd be the equivalent of getting the electric chair. Either way, death would've came a'knockin."

He points to his ear and I scrutinize the clamp, chain, and diamond stud adorning it. "The clamp serves as a conductor and gathers the lightning from my body. The chain acts as a conduit from which the lightning can travel safely through. And finally the stud serves as a battery and stores the volts after volts of traveling electricity."

Jay jerks his head over towards the balcony. "Once both batteries on my ears are full, I can perform a "discharge" safely without causing harm to others or myself. And then, the cycle starts all over again."

"Discharge?" I echo, trying to recall the meaning. It obviously has something to do within the context of electricity so… "Wait…so you mean you…_release _the gathered lightning from your body out into the atmosphere?"

"Yep," he nods. "It only happens a few times a week mostly and I'm only gone for a short period of time."

He rises again and bends over to take the wastebasket with the glass shards into the kitchen. I spring up after him and flick on the kitchen lights. "And you _invented_ all this stuff?" I ask, mystified and thoroughly impressed.

"It's not as complicated as you're probably picturing it to be, _bror_," he says, dumping the wastebasket into the larger kitchen trash bin. "Anyone with even a modicum of knowledge pertaining to electrical engineering can make these earrings of mine."

I'm still a little speechless and shocked, but agree eventually. "If you say so," I reply while scratching the back of my head.

He turns back to look at me. "Anything else?"

My mind drifts until I find my next desired topic. I smirk. "Ebony. When did you meet her?"

His eyes widen a fraction. "Oh, hold that thought! I have to go to the bathroom." He quickly strides back into the living room and sets the small wastebasket down in its previous spot, then continues on towards the back. "It's actually kinda weird she hasn't called yet," I hear him say just before I heed the sound of the bathroom door closing.

I lean against the kitchen counter and absently rap my fingers against the top. Jay didn't look like he was trying to dodge the question, so maybe he just really had to piss. I also take notice that he still hasn't mentioned his encounter with Nya.

I growl a curse under my breath. _Damnit! If he doesn't bring it up, I'll have to find some sort of icebreaker. No way can I just spring it on em'._

My eyes meander over my living room while I wait for Jay to reappear. Living the bachelor life, I've never had anybody stay over for any lengthily amount of time, so I've grown accustomed to the solitude and stillness of my home. However, with Jay's family ever-present, bringing their domestic vibe into my existence, I've come to realize just how lonely I've been as of late.

My gaze falls to the salt and pepper grains of my kitchen counter. Perhaps it's time I got back into the dating scene. It's been months now since Michelle and I broke up, and I haven't had sex in three months. I close my eyes and take a sudden deep breath. It's still here…Ebony's scent…though much fainter now due to Jay's recent cooking and the passage of time.

From what I know so far, her and Jay are apparently pretty close, though he swears up and down that they never dated. Their affections for each other are strictly platonic, like brother and sister. And that's, more or less, it. Other than her very appealing scent, she's an enigma. I know nothing about her. Not her personality, her affiliations (other than Jay), or even what she looks like. I guess the mystery surrounding her is what's making me so interested in meeting the woman. But maybe my expectations are too high. After all, just because Jay likes her doesn't mean I'm going to.

The low pitch jingle of my phone rouses me from my pondering and I cross back over to the living room to answer it, perplexed at who could be calling so late. I take a glimpse at the caller ID, but don't recognize the number.

_Heh, rules out being a "booty call" then…_

I chuckle lightly to myself and pick up the phone. "Hello?"

(Yes, good evening. Sorry to disturb you, but I was trying to get a hold of Jay. May I speak with him?)

I blink at the smooth sultry tone. _No way… This couldn't possibly be… _"Ebony?" I ask, obviously doubtful.

(Yes. And I presume this is Jay's best friend, the one Kai Hayabusa?)

An involuntary shiver runs through me, her silken sensuous accent alone being the cause. Swallowing, I chance a peek down the hall Jay disappeared into earlier, willing him to take just a little longer.

"Yeah, it's me," I reply coolly, successfully slipping into my suave aloofness when dealing with the opposite sex. "Sorry, but Jay went to the bathroom just a moment ago. If you're willing to wait with me for a few minutes, then I'm sure he'll be back shortly."

There's a brief pause. (_With_ you?)

She sounds vaguely surprised at my invitation and I smirk. "Why not? I'd feel rude putting Jay's "precious student" and "little sister" on hold and I don't mind chatting with you for a bit. Unless…you'd rather just call back later?"

It's never a good idea to be too forward. I've learned it's much safer to give women options. It anchors the control over to them without making me appear like a total ass.

(I'd hate to impose. I've tried calling his cell, but all I got was his voicemail.)

I lean against the desk the phone's been perched on (along with my many other essentials) and press the receiver closer to my ear. Her voice is simply captivating and very calming. I want to keep her talking.

"It's no imposition at all," I say, adding just a touch more warmth to my voice. "I'd be honored to talk to one of the most important women in my little brother's life. He speaks fondly of you."

(He's a very wonderful man and I'm honored that he includes me as part of his family. And therefore, his protection and wellbeing is my top priority.)

The sudden hardness of her tone alerts me to how serious she is, that Jay is much more than just an employer. The mutuality of their kinship is laid bare before me and I openly admire her protectiveness and dedication.

"Ah, so that's why you searched my condo. Was that you just being you, or was that Jay's influence by teaching you how to think more like a ninja?"

(Both. Regardless of him telling me you were a close friend, I am not so trusting of people I don't know myself. Furthermore, aren't Ninja natural beings of suspicion and caution? Why do you speak to me with such slipshod benevolence? Despite what Jay has told you about me, you don't know me firsthand.)

My eyes widen excitingly at the challenging cadence. Her words weren't mocking just factual. She speaks with such blunt candor…it's…_charming_ in a way and my hearts speeds up in anticipation. She just opened a door and I'll be damned if I don't step through it.

"You're absolutely right, on both accounts. But why don't we change the one that doesn't mess with Japanese history. Whaddaya say to getting together for coffee sometime? That way we can find out if the other is worthy of trust."

(Hn, I'm sorry, but I must decline. I am here with Jay strictly on business. I don't have time for recreation. Although, I do find it inevitable that I'll meet you a number of times for the duration of our stay here. I hope that'll suffice.)

I wasn't expecting her declination, but there was still a promise to our meeting one another. _I guess that'll do…for now._

I smile. "Fair enough. I look forward to the circumstances that lead to our rendezvous."

(I…suppose I will too…)

With the racing of my heart, I guess it's gained enough momentum to start flying too. I honestly don't think this night could get any better…

(Please give my apologies to Jay and tell him I'll call first thing in the morning.)

I stand up straighter. "Huh? Why? What's wrong?"

A low soft moan sounds heavenly in my ear, and it's so perceptible that I almost feel like Ebony's in the room with me. I bite my bottom lip as I feel heat rise to my cheeks. I haven't been so easily affected by a girl since my first date over a decade ago! But now…a woman that I've only heard about and scented…was turning me on by simply breathing?!

_What the hell, Kai!? You're no amateur! And you're sure as hell ain't fifteen anymore! Get a grip!_

I try to compose myself just as she starts to speak. (I have an incoming call and it appears to be Jay's mother. Surely she had tried to call Jay as well with no luck… She and her husband are sweet people, but sometimes they carry on without so much of a breath in between. Though I suppose the cherry-)

"Doesn't fall far from the blossom."

(-doesn't fall far from the blossom.)

Our words coincide with each other and a single heartbeat is all that elapses before…

"Jinx!"

(Hex!)

"Ha! I said it first!" I yell triumphantly, smirking. "Now to remove the bad luck I cursed you with, we _have_ to meet!"

Is it possible for a laugh to sound throaty and delicate at the same time? Because Ebony's does. I can almost feel the resonance carry up from deep within her chest, only to be released with the subtleness of wind chimes shifting in a refreshing spring breeze. _Beautiful… _I am enraptured by the enigmatic woman on the other line and against my best intentions, my body reacts. Or more specifically, my face. I just know I'm as red as a tomato and I bow my head in irritation at myself.

_Why am I so beguiled by a simple phone call…?_

Her laugh was very brief, but I can still hear it echoing throughout my mind…and my heart.

(I'm quite certain that's not how it goes… Anyway, may I ask that you deliver a message as well? Ask Jay if he would like for me to start phoning and sending in possible interview candidates for babysitting Jayden. Just in case he's unable to find one himself.)

I frown in confusion. "Jay needs a babysitter?"

(Yes. His meetings begin on Monday and as such, Jayden cannot attend, which leaves only three full days for us to find and recruit a babysitter for her.)

_Oh right, Jay did say he was in a jam right now concerning Jayden… _Just then, I practically heard the metaphorical "bing"-sound as an epiphany hits. Adrenaline even begins pumping through my veins at the sheer magnitude of my idea.

My grin is excitable as it is devious. "Alright, I'll relay the message to him. I might even be able to help, but we'll see…" I let my voice drop an octave and hope she has her receiver as close to her ear as I have mine. I want my tone to reach her and tunnel its way deep into her heart and soul. "…Thanks, Ebony. I think I might owe you one. Goodnight."

(Uh… Good—Goodnight, Kai.)

And with that, I hear a familiar click and then the droning of a dial tone. I place the phone back on the hook with a satisfied smirk. I'm sure I reached her on _some_ level, if that stutter and hitch in her voice was anything to go by.

The sound of the bathroom door catches my ear and I turn around to greet Jay as he approaches…but stop short. My smirk falls away as I take in his dangerously pale complexion and the beads of sweat dotting his forehead.

"Jay?" I take a step towards him, but he stops me with a raised hand.

"I'm fine," he says through gritted teeth, eyeing me with a warning edge. He runs his good hand through his mussed and damp hair, and plasters a strained smile on his face. "I just… I let my mind wander to dangerous territory. It was my fault."

I watch warily as he stumbles/walks purposefully towards the couch and reaches with a trembling hand to grip the armrest for support. Slouched over, he cradles his bandaged arm close to his chest and maneuvers his body around the side so he can sit down. He's controlling his breathing, but I can see the rapid rise and fall of his shoulders, proof of the torturous pain he's in and the amount of exertion he just went through just to sit down.

I start to doubt my idea instantly at seeing his agony. _How the hell am I supposed to tell him to call upon the very person he believes is the reason for his pain for assistance?! _I close my eyes tight and ball my fists at my sides. _But…I want to help, and if Jay wants someone he can trust with his daughter then I know its Nya. And she'd be willing to do it too, regardless of how last minute it is. Because she loves kids…and it's Jay's daughter…_

"_Oi_, what's the matter with you? You wanna know about Ebony or not?"

I open my eyes to see Jay looking at me over his shoulder, his visage carefully pieced together into cool detachment. Though still drained and haggard, his face has regained its usual fairness. His recovery periods seem practiced and quick, it's obvious he doesn't want others to witness his torment for long. He wants to prove his strength and self-reliance to overcome any obstacle. I choose not to coddle him and give him the benefit of the doubt that he's okay now.

"Ah…actually…" I start towards the couch to resume my place beside him. "…that won't be necessary," I say sitting down and he looks vaguely surprised.

"Really?" He questions. "What changed your mind?"

With renewed confidence, I decide to trust my instincts and propose my idea. "Well, let's just say I'd rather hear her story from _her_ mouth," I grin.

His eyes thin suspiciously and I get right into it, never one to beat around the bush. "She called, Jay. While you were in the bathroom."

He opens his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "She said she'd call back first thing in the morning. She wanted me to ask you if you needed her to start locating and herding in suitable babysitters for Jayden. In case you can't find one yourself before your meetings start Monday."

Frustrated annoyance darkens his face and his eyes shift to the floor. "Damnit, we just talked about this issue hours ago. I wish she'd have a little more faith in me not to slack off. I can find someone trustworthy enough to look after Jayden… I-I know I can…"

Even as he said the words, doubt was clearly written all over his face.

I take a deep breath and steel myself. "I may know someone who can help you, Jay. But you gotta keep an open mind and…and just listen to me, okay?"

His gaze finds mine and he looks expectantly at me. "Okay…" he says slowly, eyes narrowing further. "Who? I don't care if they're gay, straight, or taken. If you trusts em' then that's good enough for me—"

"Nya."

It's like time freezes for a whole minute as Jay simply stares at me as if I've landed from an alien world and wanted to take him as my bride.

"_What?"_

I hold up my hands in a placating manner. "Listen to me, okay?" I plead calmly and he closes him mouth, a tight line etched across. When I'm sure he's not going to fly off the handle, I explain my reasoning. "You've been avoiding Nya for six years and your condition has only gotten worst, right? Well maybe if you interact with her from time to time, it may have the opposite affect?"

"Or be the _death _of me," he sneers and I frown.

"We don't know that for sure. And look at it this way, Jay. If Nya agrees then you'll be in control of how long you interact with her. All you have to do is drop Jayden off at her place, go to your meeting, come back, pick her up, say thanks and be on your merry way. You wouldn't have to be in her presence any longer than you had to. Plus, you would have peace of mind because you know Nya would never let _anything _happen to Jayden, you can trust her on that. _I trust her on that._"

Despite the hardened mask covering Jay's face, the suffering and fear is plain to see in his eyes. He looks away from me. "I… I don't know, Kai. I barely got through the encounter I had with her earlier…"

"I know…" He snaps his head upright, eyes wide and I give a short nod. "She called and told me how worried she was about you and that you appeared to be in great pain. And…how much you've changed…"

His eyes narrow into angry slits and he stiffens in reproach, but I move closer to him and lay my hand on his shoulder. "Just call and talk to her, bro. You don't have to tell her everything that's been going on with you if you don't want to. Just think about Jayden. She's your new catalyst, the one that matters most now, right?" I smile encouragingly, wanting nothing more than to help my brother in any way I can. He knows that. _He has to. _"And you never know, maybe it'll help you finally let go."

He looks at me for second, expression blank, eyes dull before standing up abruptly.

"Jay—"

"I'll think about it… Goodnight, Kai."

He makes his way to the guestroom in quick long strides, and all I can do is watch as he closes the door silently behind him. I sigh despondently and lean back, my head tilted upward and my eyes closed.

_I really hope this idea doesn't come back and bite me on the ass…_

* * *

A/N: I have to say I am extremely proud of this chapter as it portrays the direction of the plot very well. Thanks again to you, auntie and I hope the rest of you enjoyed as well. Please let me know what you think and how we did, VP and I, and please look forward to the POV switching back to Nya for the next chapter.


	8. Baby Shower

A/N: Hi, everyone! It's been quite some time since I updated this story, for reasons concerning life and family. But I received some much needed motivation from my auntie as well as from a new friend and fellow author, Mad Betrayal, to keep going and to finish what I started. So here I am! Let's hope I can find my groove again.

* * *

Consequences and Repercussions

_Chapter 8: Baby Shower_

"_Wait! Hold the elevator!" _Before the chrome elevator doors could slide completely closed, a man within slips his hand in between them to reverse the mechanism. Reaching it, I quickly shuffle inside. "Phew! Thanks!" I breathe, slightly winded. I bring the bouquet of larkspurs closer to my chest, so I can get a better grip on my elegantly wrapped gift.

The man standing closest to the buttons (as well as who had stopped the elevator from closing) eyes my cargo and shoots me a knowing grin. "Fourth floor baby shower?" He asks, and I nod straight away, shooting him a matching smile.

"Yep, that's the one."

Still grinning, he presses the "4" button and the elevator doors close. A slight tug upward and we were on our way. "Oh, those are beautiful! What are they? Buttercups?" A woman asks from behind me.

I shake my head. "No, they're larkspurs," I clarify shortly, and she makes a sound of understanding.

"I see. Well they're lovely. Please give Sasha my regards."

I blink in surprise at this and turn my head to take a gander at the other woman behind me. A middle-aged brunette with dark rim glasses blinks happily back at me. "You know Sasha?"

Her plump cheeks lift as she smiles. "Not really—just acquaintances. She helped me out a few times in the past. I was surprised to hear that she had gotten _married_, let alone _pregnant_. Though, of course, it shows now. Oh, but I did meet her husband by happenstance. And my oh my what a stallion! You know what I mean?" Her cheeks fill with an indecent red as she promptly squeals. The man beside me lets out a sigh. "His name's Cole—have you met him?"

It was meant as a legitimate question, but before I could even get a syllable out, she prattles on. "Tall, dark, and handsome fits him to a "T". But never mind that! Did you hear? There seems to be a celebrity of sorts in town around these parts. With Ninjago City being the largest city in the world, it's no wonder it catches the eyes of any big-shots, but apparently this guy's the real deal. He was first seen over at the dog park on 25th and Rosedale, getting into a limo with his family!"

My heart leaps into my throat. Did she mean Jay? The woman stops to pucker her lips in thought. "Well, the rumor has it that it was his family—my friend, Amber, was the one who told me about it. Anyway, that's not the point! The point is that he was supposedly absolutely breathtaking!" She swoons with a hefty sigh, and I feel my stomach twist in knots. "Amber described him as being a dashing figure with the deepest, brightest blue eyes you've ever seen! Like the finest sapphires…"

I fumble with my load as my hands begin to tremble. So she _was_ talking about Jay. I readjust the gifts in my hands as my mind drifts back to yesterday's encounter. It had been a real shock to my system to see Jay after so many years, to see the changes in his demeanor and appearance. His face had been just as I remembered. Only now it had acquired the sharp and definitive features that only came with age and experience. But his attitude…so aloof and standoffish. So cold and stoic. That wasn't the Jay I remembered. He wasn't the type to converse with a person with a frown, but just the opposite. _Oh, but he did smile yesterday… _I thought, letting a small wave of serenity wash over me. It had been soft and small, but those baby pink curves that had been always ready to tell a joke, had curved into a pleasant and nostalgic smile. _It didn't last long, though… Nowhere near as long as it used to…_

Jay had changed. It was clear he couldn't get away from me fast enough. He had completely erased me out of his life, and had no intention of letting me back in…no matter how much I wanted him to.

"Miss? This is your floor…"

I'm roused out of my reverie when a finger pokes me in the shoulder. "Oh! Thanks!" Without further delay, I scuttle out of the elevator and into the hallway. I glance back to see the man give one last friendly smile and Sasha's acquaintance still prattling on, before the doors slide shut once more. _I didn't even get her name… Oh well…_

Pushing Jay out of my mind, I focus forward and begin to make a brisk trail down the hall. Sasha's baby shower wasn't taking place in her and Cole's apartment, but at a friend's—Joanne, I believe it was. My eyes follow the numerical and alphabetical plating on the fine wooden doors until I stop in front of hers. _Here we are…7C… _Even from the outside I can distinctly hear the sounds of laughter and chit-chat from beyond the barrier. Clearly this place was full of women having a good time.

"And I'm gonna join them," I whisper to myself. Gathering my gifts in one arm, I lean forward and give three hearty knocks on the door. It doesn't take long for it to swing open to reveal the host herself.

"Nya! Hi! Glad you could make it!"

I return her bright and welcoming smile. "Hi, Joanne." She opens the door wider for me and I step on through into her apartment. The scent of juniper and citrus caress my senses and I inhale deeply, letting the therapeutic aroma calm my nerves further. Joanne closes the door and comes to my side.

"Oh, larkspurs! Nice, but what about the double entendre?"

My face lights up automatically at the insinuation. I, of course, thought of this too, but I quickly defend my choice of flora. "I only chose these for the more appropriate meaning, I assure you."

The red-head laughs prettily, her left hand falling daintily on the top of her breasts and the band encircling her ring finger catches the light. Her green eyes shine with mirth as she recovers. "Heehee! I'm only teasing, because you and I both know that if there was anyone who could be described as sexually fickle, it sure as hell wouldn't be Sasha." She then nods her head further into her abode, grinning all the while. "Follow me."

Her white sundress flutters about her shapely legs as she turns and her heeled sandals click rhythmically along the polished linoleum floor as I let her lead me through her home. And I admit it's a lot more spacious than I thought it would be. _And beautiful… _The short stretch of hallway was lined with gold-rimmed paintings of scenic landscapes and foreign architectures. However, when linoleum segued into plush honey-wheat-colored carpet, I was able to take in the luxury apartment's décor in its entirety.

The afternoon sun shone brightly through the living room's sliding glass doors, attributing to the feminine glamour of party decorations carefully placed about. Balloons and streamers colored in the warm, bright colors of pink, yellow, baby blue, and lavender gave the space a lively ambience. A buffet table of sorts was placed along a far wall, perpendicular to what looked to be a full-fledged kitchen. And the laced, peach tablecloth covering it accentuated the colorful spread of food and drinks on top. Elaborate fruit and vegetable trays complimented each other nicely, while an elongated platter of large assorted cookies and professionally sliced gourmet sandwiches beckoned anyone who wanted more than to wet their palate. A sudden case of thirst struck me as I caught a glimpse of multiple tall pitchers filled with tea, lemonade, and what I could only guess was ginger ale.

But my gaze soon came to rest on the focal point of the room—of the congregation, and I smiled. Sasha commanded the living room with her presence and charm, cocooned in a throng of excitable women who laughed and joked with her in her time of great joy and happiness. The whole room hummed into a quiet pause as Joanne and I took our place before the women and Sasha's face immediately brightened even more upon seeing me.

"Nya!" Being eight months pregnant did nothing to diminish my tall friend's energy and strength it seemed, as she got to her feet with only minor assistance from one of the women sitting with her on the couch. What she had on was…eye-opening to say the least. The dress she adorned was a long, flowing number with a modest display of short sleeves, and a silver ribbon tied just below her bust. But the shocking part of her outfit was the color. The most blindingly bright shade of orange pierced my retinas as the heavily pregnant red-head waddled her way to me. It was clear she had tried to tone down her assemble with the sparkling additions of jewelry: a string of pearls around her right wrist, a nice-sized singular pearl on a silver chain around her neck, and to finish, a pair of dangling silver earrings shaped into crescent moons jingled with each of her steps.

Despite her efforts, though, the accessories only served to make her dress that much brighter, especially with the sun's rays hitting it. I try to reel in my expression, but Sasha is already laughing at my half-assed attempt. "Well I'm glad you're not trying to hide your amusement, you little vanilla cone!" She snickers, spreading her arms wide. I hand off my gift to Joanne and embrace my best friend, while being mindful of her engorged stomach.

I can't help but laugh at the silly nickname she had given me years ago. "So you're aware of what you have on?" I jab playfully. "This was on purpose." I catch a delicate whiff of her perfume as she leans back.

Sasha rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, this was on purpose. And I know I look like a giant pumpkin with jewelry on or maybe even an incoming sunset. But this is the dress that Cole bought for me, and I'd promised I'd wear it today, since I had avoided wearing it since he first bought it two months ago."

"Yeah, but…" I wince at the color. "Orange?"

She releases me and cocks a slender red eyebrow. "Don't you remember? It's his favorite color. It's kinda sad, though, that I can't pull it off for him. But hell, it's even sadder that he can't pull it off either, so I don't feel _too_ bad," she says, her lips curving into a smirk as she peered down at herself. "He was obviously going for practicality over style, and I had appreciated the thought. But I still made him promise to not buy me another piece of clothing unless I was there with him."

I furrow my brow a bit. Did Cole ever mention that his favorite color was orange? I honestly don't remember. I shake my head, choosing to ignore it, and bring my bouquet of larkspurs up to the front. "For you, mother-to-be. So you may give birth to a healthy baby in July."

Sasha's next smile is soft and full of gratitude. "Thank you, Nya. Thank you so much." She takes the bouquet and handles it with the utmost care. "And thank you…for staying my friend."

My heart swells as I return her smile earnestly. "No, thank you…" I wink, "…_irmã_."

Her storm gray eyes glisten with unshed tears, and she leans forward again to embrace me. In my heels, I am able to lay my head against hers and nuzzle the flaming red locks tickling my nose. "I'm sorry I couldn't plan your baby shower myself," I whisper into her ear, and she releases me once more, wiping her eyes in the process.

Sasha grins. "Don't worry about," she assures. "Joanne did a great job!" She then takes my hand and tugs me over to the buffet table. "C'mon, let's eat! I can feel a hunger craze comin' on!" It wasn't long after that that I was swept up in the celebratory levity of a bunch of jovial women.

* * *

After eating and drinking my fill, I was now lounging comfortably on a loveseat with a few other women—namely Paige and Charlotte—engaging in light conversation about various things as the climax of the afternoon descended upon us. Sasha had disappeared to the back of the condo to use the bathroom for the umpteenth time, making me feel sympathetic as well as a little relieved that I wasn't in her shoes.

I take a small sip of my lemonade before setting my glass down on the end table beside me. "You shouldn't feel pressured to do anything you don't want to do, Paige," I advise seriously to the woman beside me. She was of African Ninjagian descent much like Sasha, only her skin was a tone darker. She had a sweet disposition and was very attractive, her head full of short, tight curls, and her eyes a stunning shade of hazel brown.

Paige peered down forlornly at the glass of ginger ale grasped between her hands. "Yeah, Sasha said the same thing too," she relinquished softly. "But I don't want to lose him. He means a great deal to me."

"But do you _love_ him?" I ask. "That's the important question. You shouldn't feel pressured into marriage if you're not ready to make a life-long commitment. Just tell him you need some time to think things over. And if he truly cares for you, then he'll give you the time you need."

"But be careful not to muse about things _too_ long?" Charlotte inserts from the opposite side of Paige, her fuchsia-colored lips around the straw of her drink. She sets her glass down neatly and flicks her long, blonde tresses over her exposed shoulder. She then casts Paige a pointed look with her powder blue eyes. "He may not wait for you, and just might run off to find someone else who isn't so fickle and indecisive. Then what song would you be singing then? Hmm? And you wouldn't have anyone to blame but yourself."

At Paige's small gasp of fear, I purse my lips angrily at the blonde. "It's not about being fickle or indecisive, Charlotte," I argue. "Wouldn't you want to be sure before giving your heart away?"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head, darling. I _was_ sure," she counters haughtily, showcasing her left hand and the huge diamond ring around her ring finger. I see her eyes drift down to my own left hand, but I don't give in to the unconscious urge to hide it from her judging stare. "And what about you?" She asks coyly, a slow sardonic smirk curving the corner of her mouth. "I'm surprised you of all people haven't settled down yet, given you're the creator of that alleged "Perfect Match Machine"."

Her chin lifts a quarter of an inch until she appears to be looking down at me from her nose. "Such arrogance… How can someone give advice on love when they have yet to find said love themselves? Are you a fraud? Or just a hypocrite?"

I reel in my temper with effort and glare at the patronizing bitch. "I just don't have two people to insert into the formula," I reply evenly. I purposefully leave out the word "anymore", and continue to defend myself. "Besides, I don't need a man to be happy. My career is enough for now, and seeing the happiness of other people that I've helped."

"Ha! Spoken like a true virgin," Charlotte scoffs and stands up with her drink. "Well whatever. To each their own." With her lips back around the straw, she saunters off with nary a glance back at us.

Paige turns to me. "Don't listen to her, Nya. I understand. Sasha thinks highly of you, and I've seen the statistics of your invention. I truly believe that you are helping those caught up in horrible love-triangles, and you should be proud."

I sit back against the cushions with a shaky sigh, wondering vaguely why my heart was thundering in my chest. "Thanks, Paige. But if you really want my advice, then just take the time to reevaluate yourself and your circumstance. Do that and I'm sure you'll find the answer you're looking for."

She grins. "Thanks. I'll do just that." Her head then tilts to side as she scrutinizes me worriedly. "Why don't you go out to the balcony to get some fresh air? You look like you could use a breather."

I nod. I really could. "Yeah…that's not a bad idea."

"I'll come and fetch you when it's time to open gifts."

"Thanks." Picking my drink back up, I stand and make my way across the crowded living room and through the sliding doors unto the condo's balcony. I feel immediately grateful for the cool drink in my hand as the air was a touch humid, signaling a chance of rain in the coming evening. The sound of convoluted voices leave me as the acoustics of the city waft up from below to massage my ears with its bells and whistles.

Taking a place before the railings, I gaze out into the distance somewhat frustrated at the myriad of buildings blocking my view. How long has it been since I've last seen the green of countryside? The absence of concrete and skyscrapers? I let my mind drift. _It's been awhile… _I've been so absorbed in my work that I hadn't the chance to do much else. I can't deny, though, that I've been doing the same thing for years—mulling over the same formulas, hoping to find a breakthrough that would eradicate those last percentages in anomalies.

"_Ha! Spoken like a true virgin!"_

I frown and rub at my temple with my free hand, willing for Charlotte's condescending voice to go away. But that didn't stop past instances to flash before my mind's eye. Sapphire and emerald eyes glaring furiously at each other, and my choosing Cole over Jay… My mind…over my heart.

"No, no, that wasn't the case," I whisper harshly to myself. "That wasn't it. Besides, it doesn't matter now." Right, because both had moved on. Cole was now married to my best friend, Sasha, and had a baby on the way. And Jay already had a daughter…and that woman…maybe that really was his family…

No matter how hard I try, I can't stop the tears from gathering and rolling down my cheeks. Seeing Jay yesterday was apparently too much for my heart to handle. I had missed him so much, and seeing him after six long years, and witnessing how much he had changed…I was barely able to get to sleep. It was too much.

_He was hurt too… What happened…? Why wouldn't he talk to me…? All I want to do is be his friend…that's all…_

My dreary fog of recollection is abruptly dispersed by the ringing of my cell phone. Wiping my eyes hurriedly, I take a swallow of my now watered down lemonade and rummage through my purse for my phone. Retrieving it, I place my glass down and peer at the caller ID. I recognize Kai's home number and figuring I could do with the distraction, answer it without deliberation.

I clear my throat in an effort to compose myself before placing it against my ear. "Hello?"

There's a pregnant pause before… (Uh, hi. Nya.)

My breath catches in my throat and my eyes widen incredulously. It's him! "Jay?"

(Yeah, uh…) There's a shuffling noise in the background, then a somewhat muffled _"Daddy!" _sounded. (Shh! Jayden! Daddy's on the phone. No, you can't play with that—Jayden! Kai! Get that away from her!)

A light chuckle has no trouble sprouting from my mouth as my imagination tries to fill in the blanks. I can just picture Jay's adorable daughter running around Kai's house getting into mischief, with him skittering after her. I can only hope he doesn't curse.

Jay's deep, whimsical tenor soon filters through my ear again. (Sorry about that.)

"No problem," I assure, a lingering grin in place. I needed a quick laugh. "I…I'm glad you called."

Another elongated pause ensues, only I can't hear any movement this time. I was just about to call out his name to make sure the call wasn't dropped, when he speaks again. (I take it you're free to talk for a few minutes then?)

"Yeah," I take a glance behind me into the living room to see numerous gifts being brought in and stacked in front of Sasha. I catch Paige's eye and point to my phone, in which she nods in understanding. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm at a baby shower that was thrown for a friend, but I have time to spare for you, Jay. Time to talk that is!" I correct in a rush. I don't know how that sounded, but I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

But the notion seems to fly over Jay's head as he smoothly responds. (I won't keep you as I have some business to attend to myself. I just have a question for you…or more like a request…)

A request? "Sure. What is it, Jay?"

(This is…spur of the moment and I'm sorry, but I'm kind of in a bind. Coming Monday my schedule's going to be full in the mornings and I need someone to look after Jayden for me. It would be Monday thru Friday every morning from seven to noon until the sixth of July—so for a full month. Of course, uh, you don't have to, if you don't want to. I…uh…)

Something about that last part of the request sparked a memory from long ago—of Jay and me alone in the Destiny's Bounty together. After I had shared my findings about the Fangpyre venom and the others had left. He had asked me out that day…and I recall every last word spoken between us. And he had ended his request the same way he did this one.

"_You don't have to, if you don't want to…"_

I smile to myself. _I wonder if he's aware…? Heh…probably not… _"She's your daughter, Jay. Of course I'll help you," I say softly, feeling more than glad that he came to me when he needed help. Even if it was last minute. "Plus, I work from home, so it wouldn't interfere with my schedule or anything."

(You will? Okay. Thanks. I appreciate it.) The lack of enthusiasm in his voice doesn't go unheard, and my smile falters somewhat because of it. I had almost forgotten how much Jay had changed—caught up in my memories of the past. (It's getting late, so…why don't you come over tomorrow morning for breakfast to discuss Jayden's care? Also, it'd be good to see if you two could strike up a rapport.)

Getting over my bout of uncertainty, I agree wholeheartedly to Jay's idea to rendezvous at Kai's place. "Sounds good. What time? Should I bring anything?"

(Between eight and nine should be fine. And no, not unless you want to eat something other than my cooking. Otherwise, it's up to you.)

"Well, if your cooking is anything like I remember it, then I should be in for a treat." I take another glimpse into the living room to see Paige waving at me to come in, and Sasha too was looking at me curiously. "Oh, I have to go, Jay. But I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

(Alright. Goodbye.)

There's an abrupt click, and the next second I'm listening to the elongated drone of a dial tone. I put my phone away and stoop down to pick up my glass. Yes, Jay had changed, but at least there seem to be a chance for us to still be friends. Keeping a firm hold of my newfound optimism, I plaster a smile on my face and move forward to rejoin the ladies in the living room, my steps light and my soul rejuvenated.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
